Mix Feelings
by mrs.johncenaforever
Summary: This story takes place back in 1993, because if I did my math right then that is the year when Randy was 13. Julia Aikman is a daughter of a football player, who is uses to getting her way. Then Randy Orton moves into her town. They both engage in a dangerous game of cat and mouse. Things get sticky when bets are made and hearts are broken. Randy Orton/OC
1. New Boy

This story takes place back in 1993, because if I did my math right then that is the year when Randy was 13.

Julia Aikman

Age: 13

I'm very stubborn and can be a sarcastic bitch. If anyone cross wrong especially in their first impression, I make their lives a living hell. I can be a bit shallow about certain things.

Randy Orton

Age: 13

His way too into himself and don't care much about what people think of him. The worst thing to do is let him know that he annoys you because then he'll do it out of spite.

Kim Kleat

Age: 13

She is one of Julia's best friends. She loves teasing the people and reading.

Cindy Carder

Age: 13

She is one of Julia's best friends. She is the kind hearted one out of all three of them. She likes to look on the bright side and see the good in everyone.

I walk over to the tree to meet up with my friends; it was the first day of the 8th grade. Kim, Cindy, and I meet by the tree we hang out at. Kim and I happy to found out we were in the same homeroom. Kim look over at the preps, "EEWWW, Abby is buying one size to small or, she gain 20 pounds over the summer."

Cindy pushes Kim, "Hey that's my friend." A girl came over to Cindy and they talk a little. When the girl walks away, Cindy snap, "She is such a bitch." Kim and I laugh; it was funny to hear a sweetheart like Cindy call someone a bitch. Cindy said, "No she really is a bitch." my side started to hurt from the laughing. The bell rang.

We wave bye to Cindy and went to our homeroom. I was telling Kim about how Taylor and his hair got hotter over the summer. Kim roll her eyes at me but I didn't care. All I could think about was how I couldn't wait to see him. I like Taylor and everything about him. I like him ever since I saw him in track in the 7th grade. He looks so hot while he was running. Best thing about him was he's a skater boy. I only seen him do one trick but it got hotter every time he did it. Everyone says he's an asshole but I ignored it, I never really did care about what other people thought. So it didn't matter to me.

When we finally walk into our homeroom I saw this boy, he had the nicest spike hair. Normally I don't like spike hair, but he was different the total opposite of Taylor, but still I couldn't help but check me out. I got a better look at him. He had nice blue gray eyes and he was wearing Nikes. I made a disgusted face. I didn't like Nikes; I thought they were highly over rated. I preferred my good old vanz.

I want to know more about boy thought, he seem interesting. 'I wonder what his name is,' I thought


	2. Cocky Bastard

'Thank god for roll call, his name is Randy,' I thought. I look over at him, to see him staring at me. 'How cute,' I thought. I would look up every once in a while. He was always looking at me but his stares were always different. Sometimes it was blank, angry, confused, amused, or bored. It got me thinking does he like me, or is he playing mind games.

It had been two week. Randy and I were still just eyeballing each other, for now anyways. I look up to see if he was looking at me. He was giving me an evil glare. I gave him one right back. "Why are you eyeing me up?" Randy snaps.

"Your eyeing me up," I snap right back. For the rest of homeroom I didn't talk to anyone. I was so mad.

English and math class went by fast. Lunch recess I saw Taylor, he was looking hot. When I walk into advisory, I saw Randy reminding myself how mad I was this morning. I sat down to talk to Kim and look through my binder. I had a picture of Christian Slater (from Heathers). I had a big crush on him. My binder was rips right out of my hands.

I look up to see Randy with my binder in his hands. "Is that your boyfriend," he point at the picture on my binder.

I was about to tell him how stupid he must be not to know how Christian Slater was. Kim replied, "Yeah, that's her boyfriend." I gave her a what-the-fuck look.

"Oh you have a boyfriend," he asks shock.

"Why I can't have one?" I ask.

"No, No I didn't mean it like that," he said silently.

I laugh. He looks cute, when he was flustered. The bell rang. I grab my binder from him and went to social studies. I wasn't really paying attention all I could think about was Randy's cute face.

I walk home, feeling like I was floating on clouds. Randy seem so perfect. I need to have him, I thought to myself. As my love for Randy grew stronger, Taylor seem to disappear from my mind.

I was sitting in advisory; Randy was right in my view. I like him, but I didn't want him to think I was staring at him again, so change my position. All of a sudden he was there. I kept on changing positions, he was always right there. It was liked he had clones. He had the nerve to tell me, "Why are you stalking me?"

"Why are you such a cocky bastard?" I yell.

He walks up to me, looks me in the eye and said, "I don't know, why are you such a cocky bitch?" He walk away as the bell rang, leaving me speechless.

It was lunch, Kim and I meet up with Cindy. I told them what happened and how I was so over Randy. "Good because I like Randy," Cindy cheers. I want to smack her.

Next period was PE. While we were running I was so steamed. Taylor was running in front of me shirtless. I could see his back muscle flexing. Randy saw me drooling over Taylor. "See something you like?" he runs next to me.

I never noticed he was in my class. It got me even more steamed. I ran away from, but kept behind Taylor. 'I don't know what I was thinking liking him. Taylor is such better,' I thought. I glare as Randy ran past me and ran next to Taylor.

"Oh he so jealous," Kim ran next to me.

I pushed her forward. She stubble, her hand land on Randy's ass. I couldn't help but laugh, as Randy looks at Kim like she was crazy. "Julia pushed me," Kim point at me.

Randy smile at me, turning back to Taylor, as cocky as Randy was I heard him tell Taylor, "They want me."


	3. Taylor

Randy's POV.

I was practicing shooting for basketball like everyone else. "So Randy, both of those girl were looking at you?" Taylor asks. I bite my bottom lip deciding to tell him the truth.

"Well one was looking at me and the other one was looking at you," I said. 'Okay, so I told him the half-truth but I wasn't going to look like a fool' I thought shrugging.

"Which one," Taylor asks all excited.

"Which one do you think?" I look at him like he was an idiot. He was look at me with a clueless stare. I snap, "Julia, god you're hopeless."

"The one you call pretty bitch," Taylor ask, ignoring the fact that I insult him.

"Yes Taylor that one," I let out a big sigh, knowing I was going to regret this.

Julia's POV

I turn my head and saw Taylor looking at me smiling ear to ear. I smile back and wave at him. He wave back. I turn back to Kim, shooting the ball and swish, I made it. My teacher yells out, "Okay, you guys are done for the day."

I went to the locker room and change out my PE uniform and into normal clothes. The bell finally rang and school was over. I walk out, someone grab me. Taylor wraps his hands around my waist. He smile at me and said, "I heard you were checking me out while I was running."

"You got a nice body," I said.

He smirks at my comment. "Well in that case you want to go out sometime," he ask.

"Yeah, what are you doing now," I ask.

"Hanging out with my friend," he answers.

"Same here so see ya," I got out of his grip and walk away.

"Wait," Taylor yell. I turn around being already five feet away from him. "Get your friends and meet me at Mcdonalds," he yell at me. I nod and went off to get my friends.

It was in the morning before school. Taylor and I were making out against a tree. He squeezes my ass. Moving his lips to my neck, everyone was looking at us. But I didn't care, I was so happy. So far everything was great; Taylor and I really hitting it off. Kim flirt her with Erick, Taylor's best friend. Cindy on the other hand was getting irritated by all of Taylor's friends. They wouldn't stop asking her stupid question like how come your hair is like that. I snap back to reality because of the bell ringing. Taylor was still sucking my neck. "Taylor the bell rang," I tap his shoulder.

"Come on then," he grabs my wrist. He walks me into my homeroom and sat me down. He gave me a fast peck on the lips and wave goodbye to me. I wave back.

When he was gone Kim yell, "Damn girl you got him whipped."

"No I don't. I mean how can I, it only been a week," I ask.

"While you guys kissed like it been three years," she tease.

"What was everyone watching us or something," I tie my shoe.

"Yeah well it's hard not to watch, and if you think tying your VANZ will make you look better than my Nikes then you're wrong," someone told me.

I look up at Randy. "I don't need to tie my VANZ to make it look better than your Nikes," I snap.

"Oh really you don't," he ask.

"No I don't cause Nikes are old, when things are old they tend to get ugly," I look at his old pair of Nikes.

"Look at all those old stars their still hot," Randy smile.

"No one talks about them, their old just like Nikes," I said. I waiting for him to say something but he didn't. I smile, knowing I won the battle. After science class I meet up with Taylor. I walk him to detention.

"Why are you so happy, I thought you were mad because I got detention for recess and lunch," Taylor asks. I told him about what happen with Randy. "You're a very bad girl to be happy about something like that," He said. I laugh.

"I'm a bad girl; I'm not the one with detention. Speak of that here we are." I kiss him bye. "See you later bad boy," I wink

Taylor's POV

'Julia is so cool,' I thought to myself sitting down. I had detention with two of my friends Erick and Jerry for graffiti on one of the walls. came in and told us to paint over the it, and walk away. "Why are you so happy?" Jerry ask.

"Nothing," I smile ear to ear.

"You know who it is Jerry," Erick said.

They look at each other and said, "Julia,"

"Hey she's so cool. It's only been a week but she's always on my mind," I explain.

"Yeah and she got you whipped," Jerry laugh.

"She's does not," I snap.

"Yes she's does you don't flirt with girls anymore. It don't seem like Julia cares," Erick point downstairs. Julia was with some guy, laughing and smiling. I could feel my jealousy rising. "That bitch is going to get it after school," I said not realizing I said it out load.

"Yeah that's right show her who the boss is," Jerry yell. My friends thought I was whipped I had to prove to them I was. I was a little nervous, Julia had a temper.


	4. Breaking Up

Julia POV

I walk into advisory thinking about Taylor. Mr. Johnson announces that there is a new boy in our class. He told him to stand up and say his name and one thing about him. He stood up and said, "My name is Adam and I'm straight." I notice that he was looking straight at Kim, causing her to blush. I talking to Kim and playing with my hair. I end up just leaving it on one side. Someone pock my neck.

"What the fuck is that?" Randy snaps.

"What there's nothing on my neck?" I yell at him.

"Yes there is," he pulls a mirror out of his pocket.

"It's a hickey," I started breathing hard. Kim was laughing her ass off.

"Who the fuck gave you that," Randy asks. He looks pissed.

"Who do you think you idiot," I yell, making my hair cover the hickey.

"Taylor gave that to you it pretty big," Randy growl.

'Does Taylor know he gave me a hickey' I wondered to myself, getting annoy.

Taylor's POV

I saw Julia walking towards me, all I could see was her and that guy laughing and smiling together. The angry and jealous rise in me all over again. Julia came up to me with a sweet smile and kisses me on the cheek like she never was with that guy. "Don't try and act all sweet with me I knew you were flirting with that guy at recess," I snap.

"What are you talking about I wasn't flirting," she glare.

"Please you look like you were going to jump on him," I yell.

"His name is Brad and we weren't flirting we were just talking. He didn't know what homework was and then we started teasing her," she explains.

"Yeah sure and then you made out with him," I snap.

"Go to hell Taylor I don't have to put up with you," she walks away.

"Please I don't need you hoe," I yell. She flips the bird at me.

Julia's POV

I was sitting on the outside table at McDonald's, with Kim and Cindy telling them what happened. "So what were you and Brad talking about?" Kim asks.

"Just school and random stuff like that," I shrug.

"I just can't believe he called you that," Cindy hiss.

"I know he can be such a Jerk," I sigh. I look up and saw Randy walking over. 'Damn it I forgot this was his hang out,' I thought annoyed.

"You know you and your lover boy made a really big scene back there," he arches his eyebrows.

"Why don't you shut up Randy and leave her alone," Kim snap.

"Now, now don't get all pissed with me cause Julia can't keep her legs close for ten minutes," Randy hiss at her.

"Go to hell Randy," I throw my soda on him.

"You'll pay for that you little bitch," Randy snap, storming off.

"I already did and it was worth the whole dollar," I yell after him, making Kim and Cindy laugh.

"Come on lets go," Cindy said, once she stopped laughing.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"Five," she answer.

"Crap I got to go home see a later," I said.

I walk to my two story house that had a big swimming pool, football field, basketball court, and a small movie theater. My dad is a quarterback for the Dallas Cowboys, Troy Aikman. My mom is a famous cook. My parents weren't at home a lot and I was an only child it was normally quite. But it's been noise lately because dad building me a skate park for my birthday, since I had a ton of skateboards. My dad was going to hire Rob Dyrdek the famous skateboarder to teach me, that's why you couldn't wait for the park to be build cause Rob was not only a great skateboarder but he was also HOT too! I didn't even tell Taylor yet but now I wasn't even sure if Taylor and I were even going to last. I decided not to think about it and focus on my homework.

I got to the hang out tree but my friend weren't there, Randy and his friends were. "What the hell," I mumble under my breath. I turn to walk away, when someone grab my wrist.

I turn to see Taylor. "I think we need to talk," Taylor demand.

"Yeah were should," I look at my feet.

"I don't want to break up with you Julia but I feel like if we keep going like this we going to crush and burn in the end. I just don't want to stop talking to you," Taylor spills his heart.

"I feel the same way. I think we can be friends," I said

"Really you think that would work," he asks.

"Yeah, we can were not like all other people we can be real friends. Come on listen to this my dad is building a skater park in my backyard for my birthday," I smile.

"No ways you're so lucky," he said.

"You're lucky too, you know since you're my friend," I nudge him making him laugh.

"But that not the best part my teacher is...ROB!" I yell the last part. Taylor's jaw drop and his eyes went wide.

"No worry you can take the lesson with me because you're my skater bud," I said.

"I already know how to skate Julia," he said.

"So you can be there for moral support," I suggested.

"Alright then," Taylor smile.

"I'm so excited Rob is so HOT!" I jump up and down.

"Okay... I'm going to brag to the guy's bye," Taylor ran off. I saw Randy walking over. The bell rang, I use it as an opportunity to power walk to homeroom. Not that it help since he is in my homeroom. He caught up to me.

"You know that's a bitchy move you did to me yesterday Julia," Randy glare.

"Well Randy what you said about me yesterday wasn't peaceful either now was it," I sneer.

"I was just joking so are you and Taylor still you know you and Taylor," he ask.

"No we're not an item anymore, we're just friends," I look at my feet.

"Good that's really great," he walk into homeroom. I walk in after him.

"So you're done with Taylor and move straights to Randy I thought we were different but I guess were the same," Abby smile evilly, seeing us walk together.

"HA-HA-HA, sorry hoe but I'm nothing like you. Yes, I'm done with Taylor but I'm not with Randy," I hiss.

"Whatever you say," Abby giggle, making me want to punch her in the face.

"Stupid bitch," I sat down by myself since Kim had office duty. Mr. Johnson ran out of class to do something like always.

Erick and Adam ran into the room screaming, "She wants me." They look around the room.

"Where the hell is Kim?" Adam yells.

"She is office mentor..." I said slowly.

"Crap we need to solve something," Erick said.

"What is it maybe I can help," I ask them.

"Okay..." Adam takes a deep breath.

"Who do you think Kim would like better," Erick asks really fast.


	5. Let the Games Begin

"I know she like you both but I don't know who she likes better," I bite my bottom lip.

"Julia I thought you was my girl you was suppose to keep me in the game with her," Erick whine

"Hey I tried but I can't help where her heart goes," I defend myself.

"Let's make a game out of this," Randy walk over.

"You can't play with people feeling like that Randy," I push him.

"Just hear me out she don't know who she like better, so whoever impresses her more wins," Randy explains.

"I like that idea," Erick said. Adam nodded along.

"How are you guys going to impress her anyways she has office monitor and it's a Friday," I smile, think I won.

"They can start it on Monday and take it all the way through next week Friday," Randy suggests.

"All right then it's on," Erick walk out.

"I'm going to think of ideas," Adam ran to his seat.

"Men fighting over one girl, I wish I was that one girl," Abby sigh.

"If my friend gets hurt somehow because of your stupid idea you're going to wish you never moved here," I glare.

The bell rang, I walk to math. The whole time Adam was bothering me about ideas. That's basically how my whole day went Erick and Adam asking me if there ideas were good.

It was Saturday; I was sat on my bed listening to the radio. I was bored out of my skull. I had a lot of things but nothing good to do by myself. I couldn't call Kim because I would end up telling her about Erick and Adam competing for her. Randy would just say that I was mad because they like his idea better than mine. But I didn't even get to say my idea. Now that I thought about it I didn't even have an idea. And Cindy was grounded for getting bad grades. "Ring, Ring, Ring," the phone in my room went off.

"Hello," I answer the phone.

"Hey Julia what you doing," he ask.

"Nothing just listening to music," I shrug.

"I can hear that," he laughs.

"So whats up," I turn the music down.

"I was just up wondering, if you could hang out," he asks.

"Yeah sure, wait is Erick there," I ask.

"No his thinking of ideas for the thing," he told me.

"Good so where do you want to meet," I ask.

"Is taco bell good for you," he asks.

"Okay see you there," I hang up the phone.

We were at Taco bell laughing, feeding each other nachos. I had to remind myself that we were just friends. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turn around to see Randy. "Hi Randy," I sneer.

"Hi Julia I though you said you guys are just friends," Randy said.

"We are," I glare.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I join you," Randy ask.

"No I wouldn't mind, you Taylor" I look at Taylor, hoping he say no.

"No it's cool," Taylor shook his head.

"Okay I'll tell the guys I'm going to hang with you," he kisses my cheek.

'Did he just do that,' I thought, blushing.

"Someone's got a crush on you," Taylor teases.

"Shut up Taylor he doesn't like me, we are always at each other throats," I snap.

"Whatever" Taylor rolls his eyes.

"So you guys finished eating?" Randy sat down next to me.

"I'm done," I push the plate to Taylor.

"Same here," Taylor push it back to me.

"I paid for it Taylor, so you have to throw it away," I push it back to him.

"Yeah but I invited you so there," he push it back to me.

"Yeah but we are going to my house after this," I push it back to him.

"Fine I'll throw it away," Taylor got up and throws it away.

"Your house," Randy asks.

"Yeah you coming," I ask, getting up. He was quick to follow.

We all walk over to my house. "I thought this house belong to the quarterback of the Cowboys," Randy ask confuse.

"It is I'm Julia Aikman," I said, proudly.

"No ways," he said.

"I was shock too when I first found out," Taylor smile.

"You can come inside," I open the gate. I lead them to the video game. We play a few video games before Taylor look at the clock and said he had to go, leaving Randy and I by ourselves. "Well this game isn't any fun with only two people," I shut it off.

"What else is there to do," Randy asks.

"Umm well there's" I try to think of what else we could do.

"How about we just talk," he suggests.

"Sounds dangerous but why not," I shrug. We were talk while really good for a while, but of course he had to push my buttons.

"Please you're just stressing because I had a better idea then you," he said.

"You wish," I laugh.

"You know I'm right," he smiles.

"Fine I'll admit it, you know how to push my buttons meaning you're on my mind sometimes but it does mean it's a good thing," I cringe after saying that. 'He didn't even ask that,' I thought annoy with myself.

"That's all I wanted to hear," he gave me a peck on the forehead before walking out.

"Wait what does that mean," I yell. I heard the door shut. 'Fuck, that's going to bother me for the rest of the weekend,' I thought.


	6. Randy

I kept repeating what Randy said to me over and over in my head. 'What is he up to' I wondered.

"Earth to Julia," Cindy waves her hand in front of my face. We were walking to school together.

"Just thinking," I told her.

"About," she asks.

"Something," I said.

"Okay then...well I got to to bring up my grade," she told me.

"Okay bye," I wave as she walks off.

I met up with Kim, who had a big teddy bear in her hands. 'Probably from Erick or Adam,' I thought to myself.

"Look what Adam gave me he is so sweet," Kim squeeze her teddy bear.

"I think he wants a little something, something," I tease.

"Shut up Julia why do you always got to be so sick minded," she ask.

"What I'm just telling the truth," I shrug.

"Fine then well I think Randy wants a little something, something from you," she snap.

"Why you gotta go there like that," I narrow my eyes at her wondering what she knew.

"Cause there a rumor going around that he went to your house sometime over the weekend," she told me.

"Well friends can visit friends over the weekend," I defend.

"Since what are you friends," she asks. I could think of anything to say so I just glare at her. "So it's wasn't a rumor," she ask.

"No it's not a rumor but we didn't do anything and Taylor was there too," I said.

"Sure," she raises her eyebrows.

"We didn't," I snap.

"I believe you," she said.

"We didn't," I snap. It went on like this until the bell rang. We walk to homeroom.

Erick ran up to us holding a dozen pink roses. "For you my Dearest Kimmy," Erick breathe heavily.

"Thank you," she smiles at him.

"Here I'll hold it for Kim seeing her hands are fall," I took the rose from Erick.

"Okay well there's a note inside too, so yeah," Erick said while running away.

I open the note and read it out loud so only Kim and I could hear. "My Dearest Kimmy- There is 12 rose in there 11 rose are real and 1 is fake and when they all die I'll stop caring for you. Love, Erick."

"That so sweet," Kim smiling as we walk into homeroom.

We ask Mr. Johnson if keeping Kim's gifts in his room and he said we could. We put them in one of his closets. I turn around and Randy was right making me jump.

"Julia," he said in a sing along voice.

"Yes," I ask.

"Julia," he said again.

"What is it Randy," I snap

He point to my hand, "You got a zap." I forgot that Cindy gave me a zap when we were walking to school today. (For though who don't know what a zap it is when someone write zap on your hand and in the palm they write whatever they want and every time someone says your name you have to say whatever they wrote to the person.)

I grit my teeth, "You got a nice ass."

"Oh thanks it is nice it isn't it," he bends over.

I roll my eyes and push past him, to sit next to Kim. "I can't believe that guy he thinks he so hot," I snap.

"Well you can't blame him, girls are always throwing themselves at him," she said.

"Dumb hoes with bad taste," I hiss.

"Please you know his hot," she laughs.

"You think his hot," I ask in disbelief.

"Of course, you have to admit he cute," she shrug.

"Never," I snap.

"You're so stubborn," she shakes her head.

"Yes I am." I admit proudly.

"Now your weird" she said.

"Yes I am," I repeat myself.

"Julia," someone call me. I turn around to see Randy. "Julia," he taps on my hand.

"You got a nice ass." I hiss.

"So true, so true," he slaps his ass.

The bell rang. "Finally," I walk out the door.

"We got PE," Kim grabs my wrist.

"But Randy's in that class," I whine.

"Sorry girl but at least you can scrub that zap off," she told me.

"That's right," I drag Kim to the girl's locker room. We change into our PE uniform before I scrub the zap off my hand.

"Yes it off," I jump up and down. I walk outside to the basketball court to see everyone in their lines already. I got in line with Kim in front of me and a girl named Mary in the back.

"Did you get it off," Kim asks me, facing forward.

"Yeah," I answer.

"This is your guys last day for basketball, so we're going to play horse," my PE teacher, Mr. Wood said, walking out of the boy's locker room and onto the basketball court. "But first run a lap around the courts for a warm up," Mr. Wood demands. But no one really ran, they jog or walk but never ran unless they were racing each other.

I walk with Kim and Mary, when I heard a voice from behind me, "Watch this... Yo Julia" I turn around and Randy's face was an inch away from mine. I couldn't help but get lost in his eyes.

'His eyes are beautiful, no stop bad girl, don't think that,' I shook my head getting myself out of the trance. I took a step back and show him my hand where the zap was. He gasps, knowing he got the message I turn back to Kim and Mary.

"That was supposed to be a kiss," Mary said. Kim started laughing.

"Shut up," I snap.

"Your guy's faces were so close," Mary continue.

"You guys were looking deep into each other's eyes," Kim said

"Okay you know what were done walking our lap and now we should get back in line," I walk to stand in line.

"That's not go to got us out of your hair, we stand right next to you," Kim follow me. I ignore her.

"Today you guys will be playing horse. So get into groups and grab a ball," Mr. Wood told us.

Kim grabs a ball and wall over a basketball hoop. Mary and I follow her and we started to play horse. If I missed this shot I would have an h. I took the shot, biting my lip watching. It circles around the hoop before fall off the ring and onto the floor with a thump. I let out a big sigh. "Damn you suck," Randy laugh from behind me.

"Yeah well you're ugly," I snap at him. 'Okay that was lame,' I thought, groaning.

"And you're not," he got in my face.

"At least I don't walk around with my nose in the air," I snap.

"You got a problem with the way I walk," he asks.

"You walk around with my nose in the air and you clap every once in a while like you're going to start a beat," I roll my eyes.

"Well girl you know how we do it," he said. I scoff. "Hey guys," he turn to his friends, one of them being Taylor. "You should have heard what Julia told this morning," he told them

"Why what did she tell you," Taylor asks.

"She told me I got a nice ass," Randy smirk.

"I wasn't checking you out you sick bitch it was a zap," I snap.

"It was a zap," he asks like he didn't know.

"Yes it was a zap and don't act stupid, you know that," I hiss.

"Really but you told me that this morning so the zap would still be there right," he grab both of my hands up. "Lying, Julia that's a bad girl," Randy said in a baby voice. His friends wolf whistle at me.

"Never knew you like him like that," one pokes my side.

'I can't say that I wash it off they'll never believe me and I can't say that his lying cause I all ready said I did,' I was thinking about my options. I look down and notice he was still holding my hands. I pull them out of his grip, "Why don't you just go fuck yourself Randy?"

"Fuck you," he yells.

"No, fuck you," I poke my finger in his chest.

"No, fuck you," he pushes me. I ball both of my hands into fists. Taylor step in between us

"You guys must really want to fuck each other," Taylor said try to lighten the moment.

"Please his dick is probably too small," I snap, everyone laugh.

"That's not what you were saying last Saturday," he said.

"What are you talking about," I ask.

"You sounded more like Randy... Randy faster...harder Randy harder... Randy," Randy moan making a high girly voice.

"I do not sound like that," I cover my mouth realizing that was the wrong choice of words. Randy smirk and putting his arms around my waist "Julia will you go out with me," he asks.

"I guess, I mean if I say no I would sound like a slut," I said.

"Yeah you would," Randy said between laughs.

"That's all for today guys, I hope you had fun cause this was your last day of basketball," Mr. Wood yell.

"Yeah I had a lots of fun today Mr. Wood," Randy let me go.

"Glad to hear it... now everyone changes back," Mr. Wood walk into the boy's locker room.

"See ya later sexy," Randy walking pass me, smacking my butt on the way.

"Fuck that hurt," I mumbled under my breath.

"I can't believe he trick you into saying yes to go out with him," Kim said with worry in her eyes.

"Don't worry Kim I have a perfect way to get him back," I walk into the girl's locker room. By the time I finish changing into a pair of denim jeans and a skull t-shirt the bell rang.

"Hey Julia how do you plan to get Randy back," Kim ask as we walk out.

"I plan to be the worst girlfriend you can think of," I said smiling evilly.

"Damn that's an evil smile girl," Kim pushes me playfully.

"This is just going to be so much fun," I giggle.


	7. Plans

I was in English class but since I was all caught up with my work, I was outlining my plan to be the worst girlfriend ever with Kim right by my side. "Okay first were got to get him to think you real like him," Kim said.

"And how the hell are, we suppose to do that," I hiss.

"You're going to have to be nice to him," Kim smirks.

"What are you crazy," I snapped at her

"You're also going to have to play the girlfriend part you know holding hands, kissing," Kim laugh at my misery.

"You are crazy," I look her up and down with a disgust.

"Hey you can't just start off as the worst girlfriend ever then he'll just dump you," she said with a no duh look in her eyes.

"Yeah your right but for how long," I ask.

"At least a month," she said

"I can do it, I mean it will be all worth it when I see him crying in the corner," I took a deep breath.

"Yes it will," Kim smile. The bell rang signaling it was lunch. Kim went to tutor Cindy in math. I walk down the stair when someone covers my eyes.

"Brad," I sigh.

"How did you know," he asks.

"You're the only one who does that to me," I said.

"Look I just wanted to say sorry," he look at his feet.

"For what," I ask as we got to the bottom of the steps.

"About Taylor I know you guys broke up because he got mad that we talked," he looks up at me.

"Hey nothing to be sorry about we were just talking," I shrug my shoulders.

"Yeah I guess, um there rumors going around that Randy and you are going out," Brad whisper.

"Why are you whispering and why are you so worried about it," I ask.

"Oh hmm I didn't notice I was whispering and I'm worried because you're my friend and I though you should know there a rumor going around that's not true," he explain.

"That's sweet but don't worry because it is true," I said.

"What I thought you hated him," he asks.

I open my mouth to say something then shut it. 'I suppose to get him to think I like him so I can't have any rumor going around that I don't,' I thought, taking a deep breath. "I don't hate him," I put on a fake smile.

"But all the shit you said about him," he ask.

"I know I just thought I would never get him," I gave him another sweet but fake smile.

He seems to buy it. "Good I'm happy for you," he looks around. "Look I'll see you later," he said.

"Okay then," we share fast hug before he walk off. I felt someone grab my hand and laced it with theirs. I look up to Randy staring down at me. "Hi," I gave him an innocent look.

"Hello," he chuckle. "Who's he," Randy nods his head towards Brad.

"That's Brad, we're just friends," I said.

"That's Brad," he asks.

"Yeah why," I ask.

"Nothing I got to remember to thank him," he shrugs his shoulders.

"For what," I ask.

"For breaking you and Taylor up," he said.

"Shut up," I let go of his hand and push him playfully.

"So you hug all you friends," he asks.

"Yeah it the way I show my love," I said.

Randy put his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him, so our hips were touching. He whispers in your ear, "Well if you're that touchy with your friends then I can't wait to see how you'll touch me."

"I guess you'll have to wait and see then wont you," I felt a shiver run down my spine.

"Yeah I guess," he laughs. "Come on meet my friends," he said.

"What," I ask shocked.

"Come on," he grabs my hand and drags me all the way to his friends. There were three boys and a bunch of girls in miniskirts and tight low-cut shirts surrounding them. I have no idea how he got so popular so fast. As Randy was taking me though the crowd of girls, half of them were eyeing me up and the other half was smiling waving at me. We got to the middle where the boys were. "Hey guys," Randy nod his head towards his friends. "This is Julia," his arms went around my waist. "Julia, this is Conner," Randy points to one of the three boys.

'His cute,' I thought. He had a sweet but crocked smile, his hair was spike but it curl a little in the front. "Hey," I gave him a flirty smile and a small wave.

"Yeah I'm in your PE class," Conner said.

"Well any ways this is James," Randy point to a Latino boy who had long untamed hair.

"Hi," I gave him a weak smile and a head nod. He gave me a head nod right back. "Last and definitely least Brystin," Randy said. I turn my head to the last boy who was standing there. He was defiantly what you would describe as tall, dark, and handsome. His had baggy clothes on and his hair gel back. He smiles, showing his deep dimples.

"What's up," he said in a deep smooth voice.

I smile biting my bottom lip. I notice I was staring and blush a little. Brystin gave a cocky smile to the person standing next to me. 'Damn I forgot Randy was there,' I thought as I look up and saw Randy giving me a death glare.

"Your friend Kim looking for you," a slut told me.

"Where," I ask. She point to Kim who was trying to push her way through the crowd. "Hey," I meet her half way. She grabs my arm and pulls me out of the crowd.

"There a little bumps in our plan," she told me.

"What are you talking about," I ask.

"Cindy likes Randy remember," Kim hiss.

"Let me go tell Randy I'm going," I walk back to Randy. "Kim needs my help with homework," I told him.

"Kim needs your help with homework, I thought she was the smart one," Randy ask.

"Hey I have my moments," I push him playfully.

"Whatever then go don't keep her waiting," he gave me a peck on the lips.

"See you later then," I said. Randy turns back to his friends as I walk through the crowd of fan girl again. I meet up with Kim and walk to our hang out tree.

"What were you doing by the stage please don't tell me your turning into one of them," Kim made a disgusted face.

"EW hell no, I was meeting Randy's friend," I told her.

"Are they nice," she asks.

"I don't really get to know them," I said.

"Sorry," she apologizes.

"No its okay so how are we going to solve the problem," I ask.

"Find Cindy and talk up some other guy up to her," she said.

"You are the smart one," I said shocked.

"What who said that I was the smart one," she ask.

"Randy, so which guy should we choice," I ask.

"Hey, I thought of the idea, you think of the guy Do I have to come up with everything," she asks.

"I know Brad," I said the first decent guy that came to mind.

"Brad I always thought he liked you but okay," she shrugs. We went off to find Cindy.

Randy's POV

Julia walks though the girls again. "She got a nice ass," Brystin smirk. I gave him a dirty glare.

"You're lucky man Brystin right, she pretty," Conner smile.

"I know I plan to have a lot of fun with her," I put a smirk of my own on.

"She seems really feisty though," Brystin said.

"Oh she is but I can solve that problem," I shrug.

Julia's POV

"Damn you guys are in love with Brad aren't you," Cindy snap.

"You caught us," I throw my hands up in the air.

"She kidding we just want you to get over Randy cause," Kim said.

"Why," Cindy asks.

"Julia's dating him," Kim point at me.

My jaw drops. "We're not dating," I said.

"Not yet," Kim roll her eyes.

"Oh Julia I knew you guys be a perfect couple," Cindy throw herself at me into a hug. I hug her back and mouth to Kim not to tell her about the plan just yet. She mouth back okay.

The bell rang, Kim grab my hand. "Come on we got advisory and you know who in that class," she smirk. We said bye to Cindy and walk to advisory. I saw Randy sitting in the seat I normally sat in. He was too busy talking to Brystin to notice me standing behind him. I never notice that Brystin was in the class before, strange I always notice when there a handsome boy in the room.

I whisper in his ear, "You're in my seat." He turn around so fast it made me laugh, as I took the seat next to him. "Did I scare you," I raise one of my eyebrows.

"No what would make you say that," he asks.

"Nothing just the way you spurned around you should have seen your face," I said.

"Whatever so how did helping Kim turnout," he change the subject.

"Good," I said.

"Hey Julia," Brystin smirks.

"Hi Brystin," I giggle. Randy wraps his arm around my waist.

"Julia, Julia looks what I got," Kim ran up to you holding two tickets in her hand. "What is that," I ask.

"Two tickets to Adams basketball game you know he plays for the school team right," she asks.

"I didn't but now I do," I said.

"Who should I take," she asks.

"I think Brystin free," Randy smile.

"She can't do that," I slap Randy's arm playfully.

"Why not," Randy snaps.

"Cause everyone know his mine," I lean across the table to grab Brystin's shirt by the collar, pulling him close to me. 'God he looks so scared,' I thought trying to hold back my laughter.

"What about Randy," Brystin said in a shake voice. I drop Brystins collar causing him to fall face first on the table and turn to face Randy, who look really pissed.

I sat on Randy's lap putting my arm around his neck and said, "his mine too." I put a finger on his nose. "It will be a beautiful threesome," I brush my lips on Randy's cheek. Both boy's mouths and eyes were wide open. Kim and I laugh. "Close your mouth I mean hasn't your mother every told you that's rude," I said between laughs. "But seriously you can't ask Brystin or any other guy for that matter," I told her.

"Why not," Kim asks.

"Do you like this guy," I ask.

"What does that have to do with anything," she asks.

"It has to do with everything," I said.

"Sort of," Kim bite her lip blushing.

"Then you can't," I said.

"Why not," she asks, more demanding.

"Cause he likes you that be a bitch slap to the face, if you ask a guy to go with you and plus he want you to have all eyes on him," I said.

"Then why would he give me two tickets," she ask.

"To see who you would ask to go with you," I said.

"Oh I understand now," she stare at me.

"I'm not going," I shout.

"Who am I suppose to take," she ask.

"Cindy, she'll enjoy it more than me," I said.

"Your right which reminds me I'm go to talk to Mr. Johnson about Cindy grade and what she need to do to make it up," she ran off.

"How did you know that's what Adam meant," Brystin ask.

"I kind of told him," I said.

"What, that's cheating," Randy snap.

"Hey there not going up to you all the time asking you for advice," I snap.

"Sorry," Randy said in a small voice

"Yeah but here is where I screwed up I give them the same advice. But on the bright side I get to Erick skateboarding contest," I smile.

"So Julia, Randy told me the plans for you guys this Saturday," Brystin said

"How come I don't know about these plans," I ask Randy.

"Cause it's a surprise," Randy glare at Brystin.

"I see," I said. The bell rang, for the last period of the day, Math. I walk to Mrs. Andrews's class. I sat there bored as hell, just doing my work. Cindy sat behind me doing her work also. A paper airplane land on my desk, I look up to see Conner staring at me.

I open the airplane up and read, "So you really like Randy?"

I wrote back, "Yeah why wouldn't I," and fold it back into an airplane then throw it back.

"Because I don't know he was really mean to you," the plane landed.

"As was I," I wrote back.

"I know, I just never imagine you'd being with him," he wrote.

"Who you imagine me with," I fly the plane back.

"I don't know, I'm supposes to tell you something," he writes.

"Tell me then," I wrote.

"Randy can't hang with you after school today," he throws the plane back.

"And whys that," I write.

"I can't tell you," I read, I look up at him with a look at said really; he shook his head at me.

"He won't let me know anything," I draw a frustrated face.

"WHAT," he drew a thousand question marks.

"I don't know what the plans out this Saturday and now I don't know what going on after school," I grumble on paper.

"Don't worry about it," he wrote.

"Not worried just annoyed," I roll my eyes as I throw the plane back.

"You guys just started today and his already annoying you," I laugh when I read Conner's handwriting.

"What can I say his talented," I throw the paper airplane back to him. The bell rang so I got up and went straight home.


	8. Detention

I was hanging out by the tree with Mary, Cindy, and Kim. It was before school and from where I stood I could see a bunch of people crowding a wall. "What the hell is that about," I pointed.

"That the results for the wrestling try out, they had yesterday," Mary answer.

"Where the tryouts were after school," I ask.

"Yeah," she nods.

'I wonder if that were Randy was after school,' I thought. "Yeah you guys want to see who our new wrestling team is," I ask. Mary and Cindy nods while Kim shrugs her shoulders. We walk over and look at the paper on the board with a list of names on it and under weight class 100-175 was the name Orton, Randy. "Randy's last name is Orton," I ask.

"Yeah, you didn't know that," Cindy asks me curious.

"No," I shook my head. 'I wonder if his Bob Orton's son,' I thought, being a WWF fan. 'Why didn't he just tell me he was going to tryouts,' I wonder.

"Hey Julia what are you doing here," I heard a voice from behind me. I turn around to see Randy standing in front of me.

"You made the wrestling team," I smile.

"No ways," he pushes me out of the way to scan the paper for his name. He jumps up and down, cheering when he found it. He turns back to me, seeing weird out face I was giving him. "I'm just really happy," he explains himself.

"And you didn't tell me because," I ask.

"If I didn't make the team I wasn't going to look like a loser in front of you," he looks down at his feet.

"To late for that sweetheart," I laugh.

"You think you're so funny," he wraps his arm around my waist.

I don't think I know," I gave him a playful shove.

"Okay I think this little fight you guys are having is cute but you're in the way," Mary put one hand on my shoulder and the other on his, pushing us out of the way. The bell rang, Randy, Kim, and I walk to class. We sat down by Brystin.

"Did you make it," Brystin ask

"Of course man, was there ever a doubt I would" he smirk. I roll my eyes

"Whatever, so Julia how does it feel," Brystin ask.

"How does what feel," I ask.

"To be a wrestler's girlfriend," Brystin said.

"It not like his famous," I roll my eyes.

"But I will be, I got connections," Randy put his arm around me.

'Yeah his dad defiantly Bob Orton,' I thought, proud that I figure it out.

"What your class schedule," Randy asks me.

"Why," I ask.

"Because I want to see what class I can walk you to," he said. I blush giving him my schedule. He looks over the paper.

Julia Aikman's Class Schedule

Homeroom/Advisory- Mr. Johnson

English-Mrs. Blossom

Math-Mrs. Andrew

PE- Mr. Woods

Science-Mr. Johnson

History-Mrs. Goodman

Health-Mr. Mantle

A loud bang echo through the room and the table vibrated. Abby was standing there with her fist on the table and an angry twisted look in her eye, staring straight at me.

"You okay Abby," I raise an eyebrow at her.

"No I'm now okay," she snaps.

"And why is that," I ask.

"I thought we were friends," she yells.

"I never got that impression," I shook my head.

"Whatever friends or enemy you don't break the girl code," she snaps.

"Girl code," I ask.

"Yes, everyone knew that I liked Randy and you stole him from me," she screams.

"You liked me," Randy asks her confused.

'I swear if she even try to steal Randy from me I'll kill her, wait why do I care I don't even real like him,' I confuse myself with my thoughts.

"Yeah I like you Randy you're so hot," Abby biting her bottom, blushing a little.

"Wait a second that's my thing, I bite my bottom lip when I feel excited, you giggle like an idiot," I snap. Everyone around us laugh.

"Abby I don't see you as anything more than a friend, sorry," Randy said nicely.

"Whatever calls me when you get tired of her here my number," she passes him a slip of paper.

"What 1-800-desperate," I snap.

"You think you're so funny," she said.

"I said before and I'll say it again I don't think, I know," I smirk.

"Please you…." she said but I cut her off.

"Don't beg have some self respect," I hiss.

"You're a bitch," Abby storm off.

"Nothing I haven't heard before," I yell after her.

"Never did like her," Kim said.

"Who are you going to take to the basketball game," Brystin ask Kim like nothing happened.

"With Cindy," she answers.

"Cool, who do you thinks going to win," he ask. I felt something poke my side I turn to see Randy smiling at me.

He whispers in my ear, "Thanks for getting me out of that."

"She attacked me not you," I shook my head.

"Yeah but trying to stand up for you, she caught me and I lost my words," he look a little ashamed.

"What can I say I don't want anyone taking your word away but me," I got lost in his eyes. Our faces where inches away from each other, he closes the gap, his lips felt so soft. I wrap my arm around his neck. He wraps his arms around my waist as he licks my bottom lip.

Mr. Johnson yells at us, "Hey get off each other."

I pull away and put my head in my hands blushing. Randy put his hand on my thigh. I look up and saw Mr. Johnson's red face and Randy smiling ear to ear. The bell rang; it was the sweetest thing I ever heard. I jump out of my seat and run out the door. I wait outside for Kim, so we could walk to English together. Randy came out and grabs my hand. Brystin came out, laughing and pointing at me. I slap his hand down. Abby came out and snob me while she walk away like she has a stick up her ass. "Yeah baby eats your heart out," Brystin yell at her.

I laugh at him "You're such a dick," I slap Brystin. Kim came out last.

"Finally," Brystin yell.

"Shut your mouth," she snaps. Randy walks me to English and on the way there, Brystin and Kim made fun of me for running out of class. Randy kiss me goodbye before him and Brystin left. Kim and I walk in and took our seats.

"So how was the kiss," Kim ask.

"Good but it didn't really last long though," I said.

"I know did you see his face totally red," Kim cracks up laughing. We laugh as Mrs. Blossom walk into class with a big hello. As she took attends an envelope drop on Kim's desk. She opens it and whisper in my ear, "It's from Erick he wants me to go to his skater contest."

"You going," I ask.

"Hell yeah, there are two tickets, want to go," she ask.

"Hell yeah," I mock her.

"It's tomorrow at four," she glares.

"You ready for basketball game it's tonight," I ask.

"Yeah I hope you and Cindy have fun," I said. I heard my name being call, I said here but it was Mary calling me from across the room. Everyone laugh, but Mrs. Blossom. "Okay we know Julia here and not paying attention," she glares. "Kim," she calls.

"Here," Kim said. Mrs. Blossom lecture about tighten your paragraphs and how that would help us on the HSA and on our first project, that we would be getting soon. She hands back our old work so we could practice tighten the paragraphs. I couldn't stop wondering about what Mary wanted. The ball rang; everyone went out of the class room. I look for Mary, I found her walking down the hall way.

"Come on I want to see what Mary wanted," I nod my head towards Mary.

"Well we got to get to her before she gets to the stairs or we could easily lose her," Kim points out.

"Then let's go," I smirk. We started making our way through the crowd in different directions. Our favorite game was getting through the crowd. We did it at school dances when we were bored and didn't feel like dancing. Whoever got to the other side first wins, but in these cases whoever got to Mary first wins. I got to Mary but found Kim was already there. 'Damn her, why does she have to be so fast,' I thought, sour that I lost. "Hey, what did you want to tell me in English," I ask.

"Oh I was just going to ask you if you have an extra pencil," she laughs. "Sorry" she adds as we reach the stairs.

"It's okay, I had it coming I'm always getting Kim and Cindy in trouble," I shrug.

"Yeah she does," Kim snaps, making us laugh

"What's so funny," Cindy ask, waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Their laughing at how whatever Julia does something bad in class, we get blamed for it," Kim explains.

"That's not funny I got detention ones," Cindy snap causing Mary and I to laugh harder. I was laughing so hard that I fell of the side walk. I land on my ass with a big thump. Good thing no one was there but us.

I let out a cry of pain. They laugh at me as I got off the ground. "Fuck it hurts so badly," I rub my butt.

"That what you get for laughing at us," Cindy teases.

"Karma is a bitch," I mutter to myself making them laugh some more. Someone grab my ass. "AAWW fuck," I scream in pain

"Sorry babes don't know me own strength," I felt Randy's breath on my neck.

Cindy laugh, shaking her head. "Her ass had been hurting way before you came," she said.

"What, who grabbed your ass? Did you skip English to doggy style someone," he ask.

"EEW no and no," I slap him with each no. Kim told him the story by the end he was on the ground laughing.

"I'm happy you think my pain is funny," I said sarcastically. He ignores me and kept on laughing, rolling around in the middle of the field. I didn't like him laughing at me. I jump on him, straddling his waist, pinning his hands above his head. "It wasn't that funny Randy," I snap. In a split second I found myself under him with my hands over my head. "Damn that right, you a wrestler," I sigh. He chuckle, he lower his head and suck on my collarbone. "Randy," I giggle as he began to nibble. I wiggle a little but Randy held me in place. He pull away smirking down at my neck. I groan knowing there was probable a hickey there. He push his lips onto mine, his kiss were different from Taylor. With Taylor the kissed were filled with raw lust. With Randy I felt passion, burning fire, and butterfly fill my chest. He lick my bottom lip asking for enter and I gladly let him in. Our tongues slide against each other. I ran my hands through his hair. His hands were going up my shirt, rubbing my stomach. It felt like there were only two of us; I even forgot where I was. He messaging my breast making me moans in his mouth, I felt him smile. I arch my back deepens the kiss. Randy took my shirt off, breaking the kiss for only a moment. I took off his pants without breaking the kiss.

"Mr. Orton, Mrs. Aikman, what are you trying to do, put on a live porn for your fellow students," Mr. Mantle, the health teacher, yell.

"Huh," Randy pulls ways.

"What," I grab my shirt putting it on. I look around and I was surrounds by practically the whole school. I saw my group of friends, Randy's group, Taylor's group giving me a shock look and all Randy's fan girls giving me an evil glare. The ball rang.

"Everyone gets out of here the show over you two in my class now," Mr. Mantle points at us.

"Randy put your pants on," I whisper to him as I got up.

He looks down. "Oh shit," he put his pants on. We sat down in Mr. Mantle class.

"Detention for a week my class after school starting today," Mr. Mantle said.

"Are you going to call home," I ask.

"Don't think I'll have to, your parents are going to wonder where you are for an hour every day after school now going," he said. I sigh out of relief.

"You're not going to write us a pass," I ask.

"Oh right I don't have any more, I'm going to go get some wait here," he ran out of class.

"Guess this is his free period but his stupid," Randy laugh.

"Why," I ask.

"I at least spend two hours after school everyday just hanging with my friends," he said.

"Me too," I smile, I didn't thinking of that. My parents never have to know. Mr. Mantle came back giving us our passes.


	9. Rumors

It was lunch but I wasn't eating because the food sucked. I was walks the hall to meet Kim. I notice all the guys were smirking at me, and all the girls were giving me a disgusted look. I ran over to her when she was in my sight. "What the fuck is everyone's problem," I ask.

"Well you see everyone saying that you and Randy are the horniest couple which makes you easy," Kim explains.

"That's sick, do you think Randy knows," I ask.

"Yeah I think he does," she points down the hall. Randy was walking down the hall with his head higher in the air than normal. He slaps random guy's hands and all the girls were looking at him with lust.

"Double standard," I yell.

"I know but that's the way it is," Kim put her hand on my shoulder as I was trying to take a deep breaths to calm myself down. Randy made his way over and grabs my waist to throw me against the wall. Randy kisses my neck.

"What the hell Orton that hurt," I snap.

"Just pleasing our fans babe," he said. The bell rang, making Randy pull away. "PE," he grab my hand, leading me to the locker rooms. I look behind me. "Come on Kim," I yell. She ran to catch up with us. I quickly change into my PE uniform and tied my hair back in a bun. I look in the mirror and saw a hickey on my collar bone and another one on the right side of my neck.

'No wonder they think I'm easy. Damn I haven't even been going with this boy for a whole two weeks and I turn from the bad bitch to the nasty bitch,' my thoughts were interrupted by one of the female PE teacher telling us one more minute. I slam and lock my locker. There were two other girls in the locker room. One was named Kristen everyone said she was Randy's biggest fan girl after Abby. 'She must hate me,' I thought laughing as I walk outside getting in line. I did a couple of warm up exercise. Mr. Wood started explaining football. We had to get into groups of fours. Kim, Mary, Conner, and I got into a group. Randy, Taylor, Kristen, and Jerry got into another. We play against each other. In the end my team won, but Randy said he let me win. I change back into a pair of black jeans and a black shirt that had 'don't play well with others,' written in sliver in the front. I brush my hair. The bell rang, letting us know school was over. Randy was waiting outside.

"Come on lets go," he put his arm around me.

"Where are we going," I ask.

"Detention, Mr. Mantle," he said.

"Oh that's right," I nod. We walk over to Mr. Mantle's classroom.

"Clean up this room you have two hours and I can be back at any time," Mr. Mantle demands.

KIM'S POV

I sat next to Cindy in the stands, watching the game we were ahead by two points. Adam was playing center. The mascot, Floppy the penguin was dancing around, it made me laugh. Adam looks so cute running around the court. I wonder if what Julia implied was true if Adam like me and Erick give me skateboard contest tickets did that mean he like me, things were getting so confusing. I decided not to think about it and just watch the game.

JULIA'S POV

It had been an hour and 30 minutes and we were finished cleaning the whole room. "When the fuck is Mr. Mantle coming back," I whine.

"Why would you want him here," Randy rubs my leg.

"So we can get out of here," I said.

"Good point," he nods. Mr. Mantle busts through the door.

"Everything looks good," Mr. Mantle ran his hand over one of the shelves.

"Can we go then?" Randy asks a little too excite.

"I guess... I mean I have nothing else for you to do," he shrugs. Randy ran out, dragging me along with him. Kim was walking out of the basketball game with Cindy.

"Come on I want to see how the game went," I point towards them.

"No you just want to be nosy and see if anything happened between Kim and Adam," he smirks.

"I am her friend come on," I pull him along. "Hey Kim, Cindy how the game go," I ask.

"It was good we won," Cindy said

"Okay let me change my words around, did anything happen worth writing in your dairy about," I look at Kim.

"No gosh is that all you think about," she snaps.

"Yeah she does and that's why I love her," Randy hugs me from behind.

"But he did tell her, he hope she comes to another one of his games," Cindy said.

"Where is Adam anyways," Randy asks.

"His parents are taking him out for dinner," Kim said.

"Mama's boy," I said in a cough.

"Shut up," Kim slaps me.

"Oh standing up for him," Cindy pokes her side.

"You know what my day was going great until you two show up," she points at Randy and I. "Aren't you support to be in detention anyways," Kim ask.

"He let us out early," I said.

"Always knew he was a dumbass," Kim said.

"I think so too," Randy agree, not catching on at all.

"She making fun of us," I elbow him.

"Oh well it wasn't funny," Randy scoff.

"I got to go home and asked my mom about the skate board contest," I said.

"Okay see a babe," Randy pulls me into a passionate kiss. I pull away and told Cindy and Kim bye.

I walk home, day dreaming. 'Yeah she does and that's why I love her,' Randy's voice pop into my head. 'What the fuck was that about? Did that mean he love me is that his way of tells me he loves me or was it just a joke for what Kim said? Yeah, that's it was a joke he couldn't love me it's only been two weeks,' I thought opening the door to my house. "Mom," I call for her.

"Yes," she answers.

"Can I for to the skateboard contest tomorrow with Kim," I ask.

"Who do you know that's in skateboard contest," she asks.

"Erick," I answer.

"Who's Erick," my mom asks. This is why I hated asking my mom anything, she would have to get every detail of everything little thing.

"A friend of mine," I said.

"What time," she asks.

"Four o'clock," I said.

"When will you be back," she asks.

"I don't know," I said getting annoyed.

"What do you mean, I don't know," she asks.

"I don't know," I said.

"You get home at nine whether the contest is done or not," she said.

"Okay I'm going to call Kim," I went into my room. I call Kim from the house phone in my room.

"Hey Julia," she answer her phone.

"Hey, my mom said yeah," I told her.

"Good," she said.

"Something bothering me," I sigh.

"It what Randy said isn't it," she ask.

"Yeah, what does it mean," I ask.

"I have no idea I don't understand boys but he said I love you," she said.

"He said I love her," I corrected.

"Whatever but it was directed toward you," even through the phone I could tell she rolls her eyes.

"Do you think it was just a comeback for what you said," I ask

"Maybe, Maybe not," she said.

"You're not helping," I snap.

"Sorry," she said sarcastically.

"It's okay," I sigh.

"Can I ask you something," she asks.

"Yeah sure," I nod, feeling stupid because she couldn't see.

"Do you think Erick likes me," she asks.

"UMM, yeah," I said.

"But you said Adam liked me," she whine.

"Both of them do," I told her.

"Not even," she argues. I heard my mom call me for dinner.

"Whatever Kim thinks what you want to. My mom calling me for dinner, I gotta go, bye," I said.

"Bye," she hangs out the phone.

After dinner I took a bath and went to bed. But I stay up practically all night, Randy's voice kept on repeating in my mind. 'Why do you guys say stuff like that they don't know what it does to us girls,' I thought. I wake up late and had to hurry to school. I put on the first thing I grab, a layer denim skirt, a green tank top, and green vanz. I grab my bag and went to school. Right when I step into school grounds, the bell rang, I rush to homeroom. I sat down and put my head on the table, falling back to sleep.

"Tired Julia," someone yell in my ear. I look up and saw Mr. Johnson. "No sleeping in my class" he walks away.

"Sexist bastard," I glare at his back.

"Why would you say that about him," Brystin ask. I didn't notice he was there; I was a little taken back. I look around; Randy was sitting next to me. Brystin was sitting across from me and next to him was Kim.

"Cause I saw you sleeping in this class a few days ago, he saw you and kept on walking, even chuckled a little, but I sleep in this class and I get yelled at," I rub my temples.

"I see now," Brystin laugh. Randy and Brystin talk about wrestling practice. I weren't paying attention, I kept shaking my head fighting myself from going back to sleep.

"Damn Julia what the hell why are you so tied," Kim looks at me in concerned.

"I just had a hard time going to sleep that's all," I answer.

"Just call me next time, I'll tire you out," Randy smirk. I roll my eyes; he could be such a pervert. The bell rang; I sat there since I had science. Randy kisses me on the cheek, they all wave bye to me. Cindy, Jerry, and Brad came in and sat with you. Cindy sat across from me next to her was Jerry and Brad next to me.

Mr. Johnson said, "You're going to learn about genes today and how they affect the baby, partner up with someone of the opposite sex."

I look at Brad, smiling, "Want to be my partner of the opposite sex?"

He chuckle, "Yes."

Jerry looks at Cindy moving his eyebrows up and down. Cindy giggle, nodding her head. Mr. Johnson pass out the papers that had four figures on them two that looked like boy and the other two looked like girls, but they didn't have any detail on them. "You will take a coin and flip it for every detail of the children; if it lands on heads it takes it mother feature. But if it lands on tails it takes it dads feature. Then you must draw it in. After you will get a poster and make a family tree having your picture, your parents, and your child. You will write what figure they got from which parent."

'Great a project,' I thought bitter. He was finish explaining every detail and passing out all the papers to us. The bell rang. I met up with everyone. "Guess who my baby's daddy," I rub my stomach. There was a moment of silence.

"Alright Randy," Conner pat his back.

"No its Brad," I yell. There was another moment of silence. "You'll see in sciences and Cindy's baby daddy is Jerry," I put a hand on Cindy's shoulder.

"That's sick Cindy," Brystin made a disgusted face.

"It not like we had sex or anything," Cindy snap.

"Sure Cindy whatever you say," I tease.

"If I had sex with Jerry that means you had sex with Brad," she gave me an evil glare.

"Never said I didn't," I gave her an innocent look. Randy walks away from the group. 'He's probable mad at me or maybe his going to beat up Brad crap' I thought, running after him. I stopped right in front of him. "Where ya going," I ask in a sing a long voice.

"To find Brad," he said in a toneless voice.

"I was only kidding Randy, gosh you needed to learn when I'm kidding and when I'm not," I grab his hand, walking him back towards the group. I walk past a tree, Randy push me into it. He was about to kiss me but I grab his face. "If you push me into one more object, I swear Orton I'm going to make you cry," I hiss.

He chuckle and whisper in my ear, "I know it turns you on." He kisses my neck.

'He does that so well fuck I don't want another hickey,' I thought. I grab his face and pull him off like a leach. I look into his eyes and pull him to my lips. The bell rang, making me pull away and grab his hand. "Are you going to walk me to class," I ask.

"Yeah," he nods. We walk up the stairs. I look at Randy who had a goofy smile on his face.

"What are you smiling," I ask.

"Just thinking," he said.

"About," I ask.

"You," he said.

"What about me," I snap.

"Calm down its something good," he said.

"Then tell me," I demand.

"I love that you're not girly," he said.

"Randy you can find a lot of tom boys," I said.

"Yeah but there not as pretty as you but I really mean is your not into all that mushy stuff," he smile.

"Oh you mean talking about our feelings because you know you're going to have to soon or later," I stop outside of Mrs. Goldman's door.

"I know were going to have to talk and I'm looking forward to it because I want to get to know you," he gave me a peck on my lips.

"You know just because I'm not mushy don't mean you have to be," I push him playfully and walk in to my class. I look back and saw Randy standing there shocked. "Hurry, you're going to be late to class," I told him. The bell rang. Randy made a big sigh and ran to his next class. I smile, shaking my head sitting down by Kim and Cindy. I took notes on chapter 14. I felt eyes on me and every time I look up boys were smirking and girls were glaring. Finally I couldn't take it, and I snap.


	10. Kim's Choice

"What are you all looking at me for, if you got something to say then say it," I stood up glaring at everyone, ready to take anyone on.

"Oh is the little slut mad," Kristen said to me like I was a baby.

"Bitch you better look up the meaning of that word before you start throwing it around," I snap.

"I know what the word means and it defines you," she got all up in my face.

"Bitch I'm a virgin so you can back off," I push her because she was way to close.

"Oh hell no I know you did not just push me," she got in my face again.

"Yeah I did cause your too close for comfort," I push her again.

"You know something," she circles me.

"I know a lot, it's you who know little," I hiss.

"You think you're so funny but you're not. I know you lost your virginity to Randy, hello slut I'm in your PE class," she smirk.

"I am a virgin you just misunderstand me and dumb bitch, and slut means your with one guy but your sleeping with another. So even if I did lose my virginity to Randy that wouldn't make me a slut," I shake my head.

"Whatever now you're just being a smart ass," she got in my face again.

"You dumbass I said that was too close," I push her a bit too hard making she fall on the floor with a big thump. She stood back up and back hand me across the face. I gave her a right hook following it up with a kick to the stomach. She fell to the floor I jump on her and started to punch her. She kicks me off and jump on me. She pulls my hair. I kick her in the stomach again causing her to fall head first off of me and rip out some of the hair. I stood up only for her to push me into a wall. She tried to choke me but I push her off. I felt a sharp pain on my throat. I touch my throat and saw blood on my hand. 'That bitch scratches me,' I thought angry bubbling inside me. I look up and saw Kristen smirk at me. I shook my head and with all my strength I punch her right in the eye and then another one in the nose. She was just about to punch me when someone grabs her, after someone grabs me. I look up and saw security.

"We're going to take you two the office," the one that grab me said.

"We should take them to the health room first," the one holding Kristen said. The next thing I knew I was in the health room getting my neck bandage up. I went to the office to talk to the principle, Mrs. Wilkins. I sat down and Kristen sat down next to me.

"Let's hear your side of the story Ms. Aikman," Mrs. Baker said. I told her what happen. "Anything you want to add Ms. Clump," Mrs. Wilkins asks. I look over at Kristen; she had a black eye and a broken nose.

"For one she telling the truth," Kristen hiss.

"Seeing as this is both your first offense, Ms. Clump you will clean classrooms for a week and Ms. Aikman you will see the counselor every lunch for two weeks," Mrs. Wilkins told both of us.

"What," we yell.

"Ms. Clump, Ms. Aikman told you she didn't like you that close but you kept on doing it so you could have prevented it. Ms. Aikman, you could have prevented it too in many ways. But you also seem like you have angry problem so two week in counseling will do you some good. You both can go it advisory right now," she explains. I went to advisory and sat down with Kim, Brystin, and Randy.

"So what you get off with," Kim asks.

"Two weeks I have to go to counseling every lunch," I answer.

"Could be worst," Brystin said. Randy was staring at me with wide eyes.

"Do I look that fucked up," I ask him

"No it's just that Kristen ruined my art work," he said in a depress voice, running his finger over the bandages that was wrap around my neck. I roll my eyes.

"Speaking of Kristen what did she get," Kim ask.

"She has to clean classrooms for a week," I answer.

"Wait then why did you get counseling," Brystin ask.

"Mrs. Wilkins thinks I have angry problem," I grumble.

"Well you kind of do," Kim whispers.

"Thanks for the support," I said sarcastically.

"You heard that," Kim said shocked

"Yes," I nod.

"Sorry," she laughs as the bell rang. Randy and I went to health class. He steals kisses from me and copies my answers when the teacher wasn't looking. After we went to detention, and had to correct papers for Mr. Mantle.

Kim and I took our seats on the benches at the skate park. "A Julia I just remember something," Kim said excitedly.

"What," I ask.

"Halloween coming up," she yell. I nod my head. "We should have a party at your house," she smiles.

"Why my house," I ask.

"Because it's the biggest," she said.

"I'll ask my parents," I told her.

"Alright, looks its Taylor," Kim said. I look up and saw Taylor. Something about seeing him made me think about our past, all the happy times and the way it crash and burn. It made me feel sad and disappointed.

My thoughts were interrupted by Kim, "I know you started dating Randy because you wanted to screw him over but I think you actually like him now." She caught me off guard, I completely forgot all about the plan.

"No I would never fall for the enemy," I snap.

"But that's it I don't think you see him as the enemy anymore I think you actually see him as your boyfriend," Kim shook her head.

"No I don't, were still going through with the plans," I yell.

"No were not," Kim snaps.

"Why not," I hiss.

"Because you like him but you're just being stubborn right now. I'm not going to let you ruin your relationship because of that," Kim glares.

"'Why you were willing to ruin a few weeks ago," I ask.

"A few weeks ago you didn't like him and you have to say he's good boyfriend," she said sweetly.

"I guess," I groan.

"Good and if you try anything stupid I will stop you," she told me.

"What," I ask thinking I miss heard her.

"You heard me now SSSSSHHHH Erick on," she wave her hand at me. In the end, Taylor won the half pipe and Erick won the free style.

I stepping into the house and saw my mom and dad sitting on the couch watching TV. "Hey mom, dad," I greet them.

"Hi Julia, I honey we have some bad news," my mom said.

"What's wrong," I ask.

"Well were not going to be here the week Halloween falls on, I have to go out of town for a cooking contest and your dad has to go out of town for a football game," she explain. That made me nervous that they probable say no because they wouldn't be home.

"Oh really because I was think about throwing a party here in this house on Halloween," I made my puppy eyes. They look at each other then back at me.

"I guess," my dad said

"But if things get out of hand tell everyone to get out or call the police and clean up after," my mom said

"Okay," I smile. I took a bath before making a three way call to tell Cindy and Kim the good news.

"Hey Kim, Cindy," I said.

"Hi," they said.

"My parents said yes to the party," I told them.

"Yes we're going to have a Halloween party. I'm doing my happy dance," Kim cheer.

"What," Cindy ask.

"At the skateboard contest, Kim and I were talking and we thought it be fun if we have a Halloween party. But here the good part my mom and dad aren't going to be there," I explain.

"Do they know we're having the party," Cindy asks.

"Yes," I sigh, annoyed that she thought I do something like that.

"Good you got me scared for a second there," Cindy said.

"When should we start planning the party," Kim asks.

"You guys can come over tomorrow," I said.

"That fine with me," Cindy said.

"Me too," Kim said.

"Okay then. See ya tomorrow," I said.

"Bye," they said before I hang up the phone.

It was morning, I open my eyes, getting out of bed to do my morning routine. I change into an Outkast shirt; fade blue jeans, and black vanz. I grab my bag and walk to Cindy's house; I wait for her to come out. She walks outside closing the door behind her. She had black pants on, a black shirt with 'Look but don't touch,' written in red sparkles, and black tennis shoes. We walk to school, meeting Kim by the tree. Standing next to her was a boy that looks about our age but I never seen before.

"Hey Kim who's your friend," I ask.

"He's not my friend his sort of a gift," she said really annoy.

"Sorry Kim but you must be mixed up, slavery is over," Cindy told her slowly.

"Of course I know that you moron Adam gave him to me as a servant for a day but so far he just annoying me," she told us.

"Well that his job," I tease.

"Shut the fuck you Julia," she snap.

"Someone touchy today," I sneer.

"Sorry it just I'm so annoyed," Kim took a big sigh.

"Well just tell Adam you don't want him," Cindy suggests.

"I can't his paid for already," Kim answer.

"Well just get use to it," I shrug.

"Fine but I don't know what to do with him though," Kim grumbles as the bell rang.

"Is he going to be in all of your classes," I ask.

"No but he will walk me to all of them," Kim answer. We said bye to Cindy, then to Kim's servant when we got to homeroom. We sat down in our regular spots. Adam walks up to us and sat down next to Kim.

"Do you like your servant," he asks, wrapping an arm around her.

"What's your servant name anyways," I ask.

"He was fine and his name is whatever I want it to be so I'm calling him servant," she answers both of our questions.

"Why don't you just call him by his real name," I ask.

"Because it's her servant so she names him," Adam told me in a sassy tone.

'I real don't like this guy,' I thought. "Where Erick," I ask just to piss Adam off.

"His going to be out today he has a denial appointment," Kim answer. Adam glare at me.

"More importantly where's Randy, Julia," Adam smirk.

"I don't know I'm not his mother," I glare. Randy and Brystin ran into the room giving Mr. Johnson a late note. They sat down next to me.

"Bus had a flat tire," Brystin explain.

Kim's POV

I was hanging out by the stage with Randy and his friends because my servant is scared of them. Cindy was flirting with Conner and Julia was in anger management. 'They make a cute couple,' I though. I heard someone playing the guitar. I turn my head in the direction of the sweet noise. Erick was playing the guitar he came over and started dancing around me. He open his mouth and started sing the song, Wonder wall by Oasis.

"Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now

Backbeat the word was on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels  
The way I do about you now

And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you  
But I don't know how

Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall

Today was gonna be the day  
But they'll never throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you're not to do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do  
About you now

And all the roads that lead you there were winding  
And all the lights that light the way are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
But I don't know how

I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall

I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall

Said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me"

He put his guitar down and grabs a necklace out of his pocket. "Can I put it on," he asks. I nod lifting my hair up, so he could put it around my neck. I look at the necklace, it was a locket. I open the locket, it was empty.

"Why there no picture," I ask.

He closed it and said, "You can put whatever you want in it." He turn it around, in the back there was 'will you be mine' engrave into it. I was shocked that he went through so much just to ask me out.

"Yes," I manage to get out. He swings me around; kissing me. The kiss was sweet, soft, and breathtaking. I broke away, looking into his eyes. I couldn't take it anymore I had to have another kiss; I grab the back his head pulling him to me. I push my lips onto his, he grab my hips and pull me close. This kiss was rough and hard but still breathtaking. His lick my bottom lip and I let him in right away. I couldn't wait to put a picture of us in the locket. I heard the bell ring but I couldn't decide if it was all in my head or the real bell, so I kept kissing him.


	11. Meeting the Parents

It was Saturday morning, the phone going off wake me up. I look at the clock it was five in the morning. I pick up the phone, "Hello."

"Morning babe," I heard Randy cheerful voice.

"What the fuck Randy I should kick your ass for awaking me up this early," I yell.

"Calm down I was just making sure you get your ass up," Randy laugh.

"For what," I whine.

"Because I'm picking you up at seven," he said.

"Why so early," I grumble.

"Because I'm going to go to the gym to work out and you're coming along," he told me.

"That's our special date," I ask.

"No then I have a wrestling meet to go to and you're going to cheer me on. After that we're going out for dinner," he explains.

"So basically I'm watching you all day then I get to eat," I ask.

"Yeah but trust me you'll like it, now get ready," he hang up.

'The bitch hangs up on me I can't believe he wake me up and then hangs up on me,' I thought, walking over to the closet trying to decide what to wear. I decide to wear a denim layered skirt with red tub top and black vans. I put on little make up, before I had to run and get the phone.

"Hello," I said.

"Get your lazy ass down here I'm waiting in your drive way," Randy demands before hanging up.

'The bitch hangs up on me again,' I thought, pissed. I open the door to see Randy standing there in a wife beater, Nike shorts, and shoes. I made a disgusted face at his Nikes before taking a step outside. Randy grabs my hand and leads me to a black mustang. He opens the door and slide in. I slide in the car after him, closing the door behind me.

"Randy you're suppose to open the door for a lady," I heard a man in the drive seat say. I look up to see a man I knew as Bob Orton looking at me with a sweet smile.

"Hi I'm Julia Aikman," I stuck my hand out.

"I know I'm Randy's dad, Bob Orton, I heard a lot about you," he shakes my hand. He turns back around and started driving.

"What you say about me," I ask Randy.

"Nothing just that you're my girlfriend and I really like you," he grabs my hand, looking into my eyes.

"He also said you're hot," Mr. Orton said totally ruin the moment. I look away from Randy, laughing.

"Thanks dad for ruining the moment," Randy said sarcastically.

"Well it don't matter Randall were here," Mr. Orton told him.

"Randall," I giggle.

"What the hell dad," he yells.

"Don't you talk to me like that now go get out of here," Mr. Orton scolds him. We step out of the car and Mr. Orton drove off. Randy grabs my hand to lead me inside the gym. I spot Randy as he bench.

"You know you hang up on me two times today," I told him

"You mad," he asks.

"No duh," I snap playfully.

"Really," he put the weights down and pulls me close.

"EW your sweaty," I push him away.

"Then don't be mad," he snuggle into me.

"If I was really mad I wouldn't be here right now," I push him again. He shakes his head before going back to lifting weights.

We were waiting our food at olive garden. "I still think it was mean the way you made your dad drop us off then go somewhere to eat," I tease him.

"Whatever, what did you think about my wrestling match," Randy tries to change the subject.

"You were okay," I trying to make like it was no big deal but he was really talented.

"Okay I won all them," he look at me like I was crazy.

"Fine you were great, awesome," I throw my hands up in the air.

"Damn right," he smirks.

"Okay no need to get cocky," I roll my eyes.

"Here your guy's food," the waiter said

"Thanks," I flash a sweet smile.

"You're welcome," he smile back, walking away.

"What was that," Randy glare.

"What was what," I ask.

"I saw the way you looked at that waiter," he snaps. I laugh thinking he was kidding until I saw his serious face.

"It was nothing Randy I was just being nice," I took a bite of my lasagna. The rest of the evening was fills with laughs and storytelling. I could feel myself falling for him and it was scaring but thrilling. When I got home I took a bath and stayed up half the night thinking about what a great day I had.

It was the Sunday before Halloween, Kim, Cindy, and I were sitting around the table planning the final details of the party, while waiting for Randy to pick us so we could get our costumes.

We decide that the party would be held in the backyard and Erick would be the DJ. All the room in the house would be locked. For decoration there would be Jack-O-Lantern up high so no one will mess with them. There be skeletons what jump out around random corners to scare people. The food would all be in the shape of bat, witch, vampire, ex., ex. There would be cob web all over the walls and the benches would be coffins.

Since it was close to the time the boys were suppose to pick us up, we went outside to wait. I saw a familiar black mustang pull up in the drive way. I open the back door and saw that we would have to sit on one of the boys lap. I sat on Randy's, Kim sat on Erick's, and Cindy sat on Conner's. Mr. Orton in the driver's seat and in the passenger side there was a pretty older woman.

"Hi girls, I'm Mr. Orton, this is my wife Mrs. Orton," Mr. Orton smiles at us.

"Hi Mr. Orton, Mrs. Orton, I'm Kim Kleat," Kim introduces herself with a smile.

"Hi I'm Cindy Carder," Cindy gave a small smile.

"Hi Kim, Cindy, and Julia I believe we have never really met yet," Mrs. Orton gave Kim and Cindy a smile but sent me a death glare.

"Hi Mrs. Orton I'm Julia Aikman," I smile.

"So I see," she look me up and down before turning around. Mr. Orton pull out of my drive way.

I felt Randy kiss my ear, "Don't worry about her, she already said she's not going to like any of my girlfriends." The rest of the ride was silent. At the mall we splint up into three groups: girls, boys, and parents. Kim, Cindy, and I went into a bunch of store and tried on a ton of stuff. We finally got what we wanted to wear. I was going to be the Queen of Hearts. Cindy was going to be a ventriloquist doll. Kim was going to be a genie.

Randy's POV

We were looking through the costumes. I couldn't decide what to pick. "Your mom hates Julia, huh," Erick ask.

"She thinks no girl good enough for me, it's nothing personal," I shrug.

"Don't lie, what did you said about her to make your mom give her that look," Conner smirk.

"I didn't say much just that she my girlfriend and I like her a lot. I wouldn't say anything inappropriate to my mom," I glare. Conner eyes me suspiciously.

"Oh I know what it was," Erick jumps up and down like a little kid.

"What," I ask.

"Did she have a hickey on her neck," Erick asks.

"Randy makes sure his mark is always on her," Conner laugh. I shot them both an annoyed look.

"So your mom saw them and must have thought she was a whore," Erick smile proudly, thinking he figure it out.

"That doesn't even make any sense," I roll my eyes.

"Just thinking on my feet," he told me.

"Did you just roll your eyes, you been hanging out with Julia too much," Conner laugh.

"Whatever," I look through the costumes again. We try on some costume, making fun of each other before we decide what we were going to be. I was going to be a football player. Conner was going to be a jester. Erick was going to be a vampire.

Mr. Orton's POV

My wife and I were having dinner at Chili's. I was a little mad at her for the way she treated Julia. "Why did you treat Julia like that," I ask.

"Did you see that girls neck Bob," She said disgusted.

"I seen it but it's not like she did it to herself, your son was a part of it," I tried to reason with her.

"Little slut probable seduced him," she hiss.

"Only in a mother's eyes can her son do no wrong," I told her. She snorted and took a bite of her food.


	12. Halloween

It was October 31, Halloween the day of the party. I had school but I wasn't going, I was going to stay home and help get the house ready for the party. I was helping make the food when the door bell rang. "I'll get the door," I yell. I open the door to see Kim and Cindy standing there. "It's 5 o'clock already," I ask shocked.

"Hi to you to," Cindy said. I move on the side to let them in.

"Kim and Cindy are here," I yell.

"Its 5 o'clock already," I heard my cook that everyone calls Pops said.

"Yeah I was shocked too do you think you could manage without me Pops," I yell.

"Of course you were only slowing me down anyways," Pops yell back.

"You're so mean," I yell while laughing. I lead Kim and Cindy up the stairs.

"Just telling the truth honey," he yells back. I shook my head, going into my room; Kim and Cindy follow me in. We started to get ready. I slip on a red and black corset dress that had a hoop skirt that went out to my mid thigh, it had white fur trimming. I put on a short red jacket and black gloves. I put my hair up into a bun before using hair clips to keep my crown in place. I kept my make up natural and slip on black red bottom heels. Kim put a nude color tutu dress and nude heels before doing her ventriloquist doll make up. She curls her hair. Cindy put on a two piece blue genie costume. She put her hair half up and half down and slip on strappy gold heels.

The door bell rang when we were doing touch up on our makeup. We race to the door, but it was a waste of time because one of the maids got it. We all groan. Randy, Conner, and Erick step through the door. Conner was a Dracula looking vampire. Conner was a black and checker jester costume. Randy was a regular looking football player.

"You guys are thirty minute early," I look at the clock.

"We thought we come and help with any last minute things," Randy told me.

"Cindy, Kim you can take Conner and Erick to the maids and ask what they need help with," I told them.

"Okay," Kim and Cindy lead Conner and Erick to the backyard.

"So you want some alone time with me," Randy wrap his arms around my waist.

"Only because you need some help," I look him up and down.

"What," he look confuse.

"Your costume it's so plain come with me I'll change that," I took his hand and ran up the stairs into the bathroom. I open my makeup drawer and put white make up all over his face to make him look more died. He slaps my hand away.

"You're not putting make up on me, I'm not a drag queen," he snaps.

"It's Halloween the only night a guy can put on makeup and not be judge," I continue to put the make up on him.

"Fine," he pouts. I took out the fake blood and made a long cut going across his left cheek. I began to rip his clothes in random place. "Hey, if you wanted to see me naked just ask," he smirks.

"Please, I only did that because no one's going to believe you're a dead football player if you clothes are perfectly fine," I roll my eyes. I put on some fake blood on the spots I rip and let the fake blood run down his costume. I look at the clock it was 7:45 pm. "Shit the party started at 7:30, come on people are probable already here," I walk out of the bathroom and downstairs into the back yard. I look around and notice a few people.

It looks like Adam, who was a pimp, came with Kristen, who was a slutty Wednesday Adams, and Abby, was one of those slutty mortal kombat characters. Mary, was a Jade Sequin Flapper, and Brad, was a werewolf, were holding hands. The song, push it by Salt and Peper was playing. Randy pulls me to the middle of the dance floor. "What do you except me to be all over you," I tease. He laugh, he turn me around and pull me close to him. He places his hands on my hips and moving them so I was grinding on him.

"Okay, Okay Stop," I smack his hands off of my waist. "I'm a big girl I can do that myself," I grind on him. We dance through two more songs, before we both need a break. I went to get a drink and Randy went to say hi to some of his friends. Someone put their claws over my eyes.

"Guess who," the person growl.

"Hey Brad," I laugh.

"Damn it how did you know I growl and everything," he snaps frustrated.

"I already told you, your only one who does that," I shake my head. "So who did you come with," I ask.

"Mary," he answers with a huge smile on his face.

"AW," I playfully shoving him with my shoulder. "I'm going to go see what Kim and Cindy are up to. Go have fun with Mary, I hope you get lucky," I wave to him while walking off. I found Kim and Cindy giggling in front of the DJ booth. "What are you two giggling about," I ask.

"Nothing just thinking about how cute Cindy and Conner are," Kim pushes Cindy.

"Please you and Erick are cuter," Cindy push her back. I shake my head. Erick pulls me to the side.

"Is it cool if I make it so the music on automatic, I want to spend some time with Kim," he asks shyly.

"Yeah sure but it going to be kind of hard to talk in all this noisy so take this key and you can talk in one of the rooms but nothing nasty," I told him. He took the key laughing and went to get Kim.

Kim's POV

I was talking to Cindy wondering where the hell Julia went to. Erick pulls me to the side. "I haven't been able to talk to you all night. Julia is so grateful that I was her DJ, that when I ask her if I could take a break and talk to you she said yes. Even gave me this key to a room as long as we don't do anything nasty," he told me laughing at the last part.

"Okay," I let him lead me back into the house. I look back and Julia winks at me and mouth the words 'Nothing nasty' shaking her finger as if she was scolding a five year old. I laugh shaking my head. He leads me up the stairs.

"Pick any room you want," he told me.

"Okay to the guess room," I took the lead. He unlocks the door then locked it again once we were both inside. He cups my cheeks and pulls me up making me go on my tippy toes. He kisses me soon after we were making out. I broke the kiss and push him down on the bed. He looks up at me with big eyes. "My foot hurts," I crawl on top of him until my lips meet his.

Cindy POV

"Oh Kim and Erick are going to get it on," I laugh.

"Speaking of getting to on where Conner," Julia smirk.

"He is talking to Brystin. Where Randy," I ask her.

"Talking to Brystin," Julia said.

"Damn Brystin get all the sexy boys doesn't he," I laugh.

"Yeah but you know what lets go get our sexy boys back," Julia giggle. We went off to find them, but we found only Conner and Brystin, who was dress as Robin Hood but no Randy. "Where Randy at," Julia ask.

"I don't know Abby wouldn't stop bothering him until he talk to her alone," Conner told her. Julia frowns and in her eyes I could see the angry and betrayal. She walks off to go find Randy.

"That going to be ugly I'm going to go watch," Brystin ran after Julia, making us laugh. I sat down on the coffin next to him.

"Hey don't be a stranger come sit here," he pat his lap taking off his mask. I laugh and sat sideways on his lap. He lean down to kisses my lips, I pull away.

"I feel like everyone looking at us," I told him.

"I can understand that but no one is," he kiss my neck.

"Yeah but it just a funny feeling I like kissing you but I just can't shake the feeling," I whine.

"Okay then let go in a dark corner so no one can see us," he kiss my ear.

"I would like that," I jump off his lap. He grabs my hand leading me to a dark corner. He pushes me up against the wall, lifting me up so my lips meet his. I wrap my legs around his waist.

Julia POV

"I don't know Abby wouldn't stop bothering him until he talks to her alone," Conner told me. I felt angry, jealousy, and betray fill me up at the same time. All I could think about was finding him and getting him away from her. I walk away, looking for him everywhere. Someone grab my shoulder pulling me back, I turn around and saw Brystin trying to catch his breath.

"Damn girl you walk fast," he laughs.

"Sorry I didn't know you were following me," I apologize.

"It okay I came along to make sure you don't kill him," he laughs.

"Don't lie you only came after me because you thinking you're going to see a chick fight," I tease.

"Yeah but also for Randy's safety," he corrects me.

"Whatever Brystin, well that go find them," I went back to looking for Randy. I stare in shock; Abby and Randy were in the middle of the floor making out. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and her hands on his chest. I was shaking with rage, how could he do this to me. I understand why she did it because she a stupid hoe that can't keep her hands to herself. But he was supposed to be my boyfriend, he was suppose to keep me from hurting and crying not the one hurting me and making me cry. I felt hot tears fill my eyes but I held it in. I could feel everyone eyes on me. I couldn't take it anymore, so I let my anger take control. I jump on one of the coffins and grab a pumpkin. I throw the pumpkin at them it her square in the head but the candle fly out hitting Randy shoulder, even though the candle went out the hot wax still spilt all over his arm. I ran to your room, I heard scream of pain from both of them but I didn't care they deserved it, humiliating me like that at my own party. I slam the door open and shut; before I let the hot tears escape my eye as I throw things across the room. I broke something but I didn't care at the moment. After completely wrecking my room, I throw myself on the bed.

"I should have known better than to trust him. I should have gone throw with the plan, so he be the one crying not me," I hiss to myself before going into a deep sleep.

Brystin's POV

I watch Julia ran into the house. I ran to help Randy out. I grab a cup of water from some random person and throw it on his shoulder. "AAWW thanks man who did that," Randy rub his shoulder that look red and puff. I look closer at his arm, I sigh in relief that it wasn't too serious, nothing that would scar.

"Who the hell did this," he asks again.

"Julia," I whisper.

"Who come on speak up so I can kick his ass," he snaps.

"Julia," I told him. His eye got big.

"What she saw, where is she," he look around.

"I don't know where she went she just ran away after she throw the pumpkin," I told him.

"Whatever I don't care she the one who made a stupid plan with Kim to make my life hell by being the worst girlfriend ever," he snap.

"What who said that," I ask.

"Abby," he answers.

"You believe her, come on man that's the psycho girl that been trying to get with you since you got here. And what has Julia done to make her the worst girlfriend ever," I looking at him like he was an idiot.

"Shit your right I'm an idiot," his ran his hand through his hair. Cindy and Conner ran up to us, they look at Abby cry on the ground holding her head and then at Randy's wax cover arm.

"What the hell happened," she asks. Randy stares at the ground, so I told her what happen.

"You are an idiot for believing her," she slaps his good arm.

"I know," he whispers. Kim and Erick ran up to us.

"Damn what the hell happen, we could hear screaming all the way from upstairs," Erick asks.

"What where you doing up stairs," I smirk.

"Nothing," Kim yells, blushing. "Why is the whore crying on the ground and why is your arm like that Randy and where the hell is Julia," she ask. I explain what happened again. In the end she looks at the ground in guilt.

"What wrong Kim did she and you really do that," Randy snap.

"You know what Randy you need to talk to her about this but not tonight cause she probably needs sometime to calm down," Kim said not looking at anyone. Abby came and wraps her arm around Randy's waist.

"Hey Randy let get out of here before your crazy ex girlfriend comes back," she whine.

Randy push her off, "Go back to Adam, Abby. I'm going home can you guys tell Julia to call me when she wants to talk."

Randy's POV

I walk out of Julia's house and waited for my dad. Abby came out and kept on trying to get me to go home with her. Finally my dad pull up in the drive way. "Let go Abby, my dad's here," I push her off of me and got in the car.

"Boy you said you got into a fight with Julia but damn she beat the crap out of you," my dad laughs.

"Stop laughing dad the blood isn't real," I snap.

"Okay, Okay clam down what about the wax on your arm," he ask.

"She throws a jack-o-lantern at me," I look out the window.

"What the hell did you do to her to get her so mad," he asks.

"What I did dad do you ever think what did she do," I glare.

"She hit you with jack-o-lantern, not the other way around so what you do," he ask again.

I let out a big sigh, "I believe Abby about the must stupidest thing and end up making out with her in front of practically our whole grade."

"Oh Randy you never do something like that you always talk to the girlfriend first, wait who Kristen," he ask.

"I know dad I made a stupid mistake and Abby was the girl that I was yelling at before I got into the car," I told him.

"Oh I thought that was Julia but I should have know she wouldn't have wear something like that," he said. The rest of the ride home was silent.

"What you going to tell mom," my dad ask me as we pull up in the drive way.

"Just going to say I got in to a fight with some guy because he was talking shit. She already hates Julia I don't want her to hate Julia because I want to try and work things out with her," I told him.

"Okay if that's what you want," he said.


	13. Sometime

I wake up with a head ache. I walk to the bathroom, avoiding the broken glass. I looked into the mirror, my hair was all over the place and my make up was smeared. Everything that happened last night came back to me. "Fuck this I'm not going to cry about this anymore," I wash my face. I put on a pink tank top, jeans, and pink converse. I slip on a jean jacket before brushing my hair. I grab black sunglasses and put them on my head before swing a brown message bag over my shoulder.

I walk to the living room, where Kim was sitting on the couch. I look at her for a minute wondering why she was here before remembering that Cindy and her slept over last night. "Where's Cindy," I ask.

"Still sleeping Brystin told us what happen you are okay," she asks.

"I'm fine I just didn't think it would hurt this much," I answer. Kim rubs my back. "You know what the funny part is this was supposed to be one big joke and he was supposed to cry at the end and I end up being the joke and crying," I laugh.

"It not your fault love can be so cruel," she hugs me.

"Breakfast is ready," Pops yell. Cindy ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. Kim and I look at each other and laughing. We went to the dining room where Cindy was already eating.

"Hungry much," I ask. She said something but I couldn't understand.

"What," Kim snap.

"Swallow your food then talk," I laugh.

"Sorry I said yes I'm hungry and how are you after last night," she swallows.

"I'm fine, okay, I just want to put it in the past," I look at my plate.

"Why don't we go shopping," Kim ask.

"Yeah that sound like fun," I nod.

"I'll call the guys," Cindy said then stops and look at me. "Sorry I forgot they don't have to come if you don't want them to," she said.

"Don't be silly call Conner and Erick up, they can come," I said.

"But what about you," she ask.

"I don't need a boy to have fun Cindy," I told her.

"Okay then. I'll go call them," she went into the living room to use the phone.

We walk through the mall. "Look Hot Topic. Let's go inside," I jump up and down acting like a little girl who wanted candy.

"Okay, Okay down girl we can go in," Conner laugh.

"Thank you," I ran into Hot Topic. I got a belt, jelly bracelets, a jacket, a chain jean, shirt, and a necklace.

"Let's go to footlocker," Conner said as we walk out of Hot Topic.

"Will there be vans," I ask.

"Maybe, I don't know," Erick said confuse.

"Come on Julia," Cindy drags me there. I step in footlocker, I saw Randy on the other side looking at shoes.

"You set up me," I hiss at all of them.

"You need to talk to him Julia," Erick told me.

"Why should I," I ask.

"Because maybe you need to understand what happened from his point of view," he answers.

"His point of view, what how it felt to have his lips on hers," I snap.

"Don't you want to know why he did it," Kim asks. I thought about it for a while and I was kind of where curious as to why he did it.

"I'll talk to him," I walk up to him. His back was still towards me. I tap his shoulder and he turn around. When he saw me a big smile came across his face.

"Before you say anything tells me why," I demand.

"If I explain the whole story it will be easier," he said.

"Tell me why," I snap.

"Want to go sit down somewhere," he said.

"Stop stalling Randall I'm not going anywhere with you until you tell me why," I yell.

"Fine just don't get mad promise you won't get mad," he said.

"Stop Randy I'm not promising you anything, just tell me," I yell/whisper.

"Okay I did it because," he never finishes.

"Hurry the fuck up Randy. I'm not going to wait forever," I hiss.

"Because she was saying stuff," he said.

"Like what," I wonder what she could have said.

"Like I'm whipped and that everyone thinks so, all the girls are losing interest in me," he explains.

"So you kissed her," I ask.

"No, I told her I'm not whipped and I don't really give a fuck what other girls think. Then she said I can prove you that I'm right you wouldn't kiss me because your whip," he explain more.

"Is that all," I narrow my eyes at him. His story didn't even make any sense.

"No I want to ask you something," he said.

"Go for it," I told him.

"Did you really only go out with me because you want to make my life hell," he asks. Guilt hit me hit in my stomach and I couldn't even look him in the face.

"Julia I told you the truth, now tell me the truth," he demand.

"Yeah I did," I look up and damn was he pissed.

"Yeah well that's why I kiss her," he said angry.

"Let me explain I didn't really know you I just thought you were just some asshole that was full of him but you're so much more than that," I pour my heart out to him.

"I don't know if I can forgive you," he shook his head disgusted. I couldn't believe him not forgive me what he did was so much worst.

"You can't forgive me what about you and what you did, my reason is so much betters then yours," I ran out the store, feel the tears fill up my eyes. Randy ran after me and pull me down on a bench.

"What do you mean your reason better than mine," he asks.

"I may have planned that in the beginning but after I got to know you and when I gain feels for me, I drop the plan," I wait for him to say something but he didn't. "I did that when I didn't really know you when I hate you. But you did that when you knew me. You did that when we were doing so well," I explain.

"Julia," he said but I cut him off.

"Wait I'm not done if you can't forgive me whatever but I don't think I can forgive you either I mean if that's all it takes for you to turn against me, is some girl telling you something that you're not even sure is true, then I'm not sure I want you on my side in the first place," I stood up.

Randy pull me back down and onto his lap "Please forgive me," he pleads.

"Forgive you, when you won't even forgive me," I gave out a dry laugh. "You know what Randy I think we need some time apart," I got off of his grip, walk to the ice cream parlor.

Randy's POV

I watch as Julia walk away. I wanted to run after her but my feet wouldn't move. Maybe that was a good thing she did say she think we need some time apart. God this was going to be hard. Why she have to walk away with my heart.

Julia's POV

What did I do? Was it the right thing to do? Yeah it was can't second guess myself. I kept arguing with myself eating cookies and cream ice cream. Cindy and Kim found me.

"How did you guys find me," I ask.

"We saw Randy sitting their pouting and ice cream your comfort food," Kim said.

"You alright," Cindy ask. I told them what happen. "If you feel like that's the right thing to do then that's that," Cindy said. Kim nod in agreement.

"Yeah I need some space," I nod my head.


	14. Birthday

Randy and I haven't talk seen that day at the mall that was four months ago. Today was my birthday party. "Are you going to invent Randy," Cindy put up the banner.

"Yeah I guess I invented our whole grade level," I shrug, fixing the flowers.

"Do you think he'll come," Kim asks.

"I don't know but if he does then he does and if he doesn't then he doesn't," I said, not wanting to think about it.

"Will you be able to take it," Kim asks.

"Of course now help me decorate," I glare at Kim.

"Okay, okay," Kim grab some decorates and put them up.

"So excited Julia," Cindy put up some decorates.

"Yeah I mean my skate park opening and Rob going to teach me," I smile.

"Julia doesn't your party start at five," Cindy asks.

"Yeah why what time is it," I ask.

"Four," Cindy told me.

"Shit we have to go got ready came on," I put up one last decorate. I grab both of their hands and ran upstairs. I slip on a purple skull tank top and black shorts. I put black and purple checker vans and a heart necklace.

"Hey Julia," Taylor walk up at me.

"Hi Tay," I smile.

"Tay," he asks.

"Yeah Tay," I nod.

"Well Happy Birthday," he smiles.

"Thank you," I told him.

"You're welcome," he walk back over to the dance floor. I felt someone tap on my shoulder. I turn around and saw Kim.

"Yes sweetie," I giggle.

"What are you drinking," she asks.

"Soda I just had a lot of sugar," I told her.

"That explains it," she said.

"Hey guys," Cindy came over. "Randy's here," Cindy look at me.

"Where," I ask curious.

"Over there," Cindy points by the drinks. I look over there and saw him standing there with his arm around Kristen.

"Someone wants to get the knife out of my back," I ask them.

"I thought you would be okay if he came," Kim asks.

"What don't you two notice what on his arm," I glare at them.

"You don't want him to date anyone," Cindy look amuse.

"I don't care who he dates but why Kristen, he knows I hate her and he brings her to my birthday party," I snap.

"I thought you invited the whole grade level so why does it matter," Kim asks.

"Everyone except Kristen, Abby, and Adam," I snickered.

"Not's just mean," Kim push me.

"Wait, why Adam," Cindy ask.

"I just don't like that he try to get in the way of Erick and Kim. Where is Erick," I ask.

"DJ again remembers," Kim told me.

"Right... Conner," I ask Cindy.

"Getting me a drink," Cindy smiles.

"You got him whip," we laugh.

"Happy Birthday Julia," I heard a familiar deep voice say. Randy was standing there with Kristen clinging onto him.

"Thanks," I smile like was I was bother.

"Yeah Happy Birthday," Kristen smirk, snuggling up to Randy.

"Thanks," I roll my eyes.

"Here is your drink," Conner gave a drink to Cindy.

"Let's go somewhere," she pulls him away.

"Hey Julia my invitation must have got lost in the mail huh," Kristen ask.

"No, it didn't," I glare.

"Well I'm here now so it doesn't really matter," she smiles.

"Sure whatever you want to tell yourself," I roll my eyes.

"Julia do you have something against me," Kristen ask.

My jaw drops. "Drop the damn innocent act, you know I hate you and you have the balls to show up to my birthday party. You're lucky I don't beat your face in again," I walk away leaving her stunned. I heard Kim running after me, yelling for me to slow down. I stop and waited for her to catch up. "I'm not going to let her ruin my party," I turn to Kim.

"Good then let's dance," Kim drag me to the dance floor. We dance to I ain't to proud to beg by TLC. My dad got the microphone and told everyone it was time to sing happy birthday. Pops came out with a big cake with 14 candles on it.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday Dear Julia, Happy Birthday to you," everyone sang.

"Make a wish," Cindy yells.

'I wish to do well at skateboarding,' I thought, blowing out the candles.

"Let's eat cake," Kim cheers. Everyone got there cake and ate it.

"Okay now its times for Julia to see her dad and my presents to her," mom went outside, we all follow her. I saw the skate park for the first time it was so pretty. I notice Rob standing there with a bow on his head.

"Thanks Mom, Dad," I hug them.

"Hey I'm Rob Dyrdek and I'll be teaching you how to skate board," he told me.

"Thank you," I blush.

"It was nice meeting you, I'll see tomorrow," he shook my hand before leaving.

"Well we'll also be leaving you to have fun with friends," my parents went back in the house.

"Can we try it out," Taylor asks, his friend waiting eagerly behind him.

"Be my guest," I smile. They drop their skateboards and started showing off. "It getting cold out here," I told Kim.

"Yeah it is let go inside," she said, we walk inside. "What time is it," Kim asks.

"Seven," I told her.

"That means Erick on his break see ya," Kim ran back outside.

"Hey Julia," someone yell. I turn around and saw Randy walking up to me with no Kristen.

"Hi Randy," I said a little unsure.

"You know you were a little harsh with Kristen early," he smirks.

"Yeah well it my party so I can be a bitch if I want to," I sneer.

"Fuck, do you have to be such a…" he raises his voice but I cut him off by putting my hand over his mouth.

"You're not going to make a fool out of me again at my own party, if you want to get something out and if you're going to yell about it then we can go into another room," I glare.

"Let's go to another room then," he said. I lead him to my room. "Nice room," he looks around.

"Thank its mine," I sat on my bed. "So you were saying," I ask him.

"You know what I don't understand, how you can be nice to Taylor but not me," he snaps.

"Easy Taylor acts like his my friend unlike you," I yell.

"How do I not like a friend to you," he asks.

"First off you bring Kristen here," I yell.

"We're just friend I can bring whoever I want," he yell back.

"Yeah but you know I hate her and you still brought her to my birthday party," I snap.

"Am I getting a hint of jealous from you Julia," Randy smirk.

"Please jealous of you and Kristen," I laugh.

"Well that the way your actions," he said still smirking.

"Yeah right I feel sorry for any guys that going out with Kristen," I giggle.

"Why is that," he frowns.

"It shows how low they have to go to get a date to go with a whore like that," I hiss.

"I could get a date with any girl out there and you know it," he snaps.

"Yeah I know that but then why Kristen," I ask.

"Because... because," he try to come up with something.

"Because you want to make me jealous," I smirk.

"What are you talking about," he looks at the ceiling.

"Don't play stupid like her," I shook my head. "You know if you brought just some girl I could care less but if you brought Kristen it would drive me nuts," I smirk.

"Yeah and so what it worked," he smirk.

"Not as well as you want it to," I told him.

"You sure about that I mean I got you alone in your bedroom," he sat next to me.

"Not because you brought Kristen here, because you wanted to talk," I told him.

"Okay then it didn't work but I'm still in your room alone with you," he lean into kiss me.

"You should get back to your date," I whisper. He opens his eyes and just stared at me for a while.

"Julia I don't like her I like you," he whisper back.

"I don't want to get hurt again," I told him.

"I won't hurt you," he promises.

"How can I trust you," I ask.

"Cause you know how they say you don't know what you got until it's gone," he asks.

"Yeah I'm familiar with that saying," I nod.

"Well that's what I went through. I miss you and I want to be with you again," he told me.

"I'll go out with you again on one condition," I held up one finger.

"What," he asks.

"Go downstairs and tell Kristen your mine," I smile.

"Okay let's go," he leads me downstairs.

"Now to finds Kristen," I smile.

"You're a bad girl you know that," he laugh.

"Randkiness you're holding that ugly girl's hand," she yell.

"Maybe we won't have to find her," I smirk, turning around. "He is my man again so paws off," I snap. She just stands there shocked.

"I thought you wanted me to tell her," he asks.

"Yeah but this way is more fun," I told him.

"Randkiness is this true," she yells.

"Yeah it true sorry Kristen," he said as nicely as possible.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH," she screams, running out of the house.

"That went better than I expected," he told me.

"Who cares about her," I turn to him.

"Like I said before evil girl," he smirks.

"Can you do me a favor," I ask.

"What," he asks.

"Kiss me," I smile. His lips were on mine, I lean into it more. His tongue licks my bottom lip. I let him in and our tongue started to play with each other. His fingers went through my hair. It felt like my stomach was doing back flips.


	15. Love

I wake up in the morning really excited. Today was my first lesson with Rob. I jump out of bed, ran to my closet. I put a pink tank top and black sweatpants. I slide on a pair of pink and blue vans on my feet and a black aviator on my head.

I grab pink skateboard with a black heart on it before running downstairs to eat breakfast. I look at the clock and saw it was only 8:30am. Rob wasn't going to come over until 9:00am. I play around on my skateboard. I didn't know any tricks but I could ride around, turn, and stop. Time past by faster than I thought, I look at my clock and it was now 9:00am.

"So do you know any tricks," Rob walk in the backyard.

'He was watching,' I thought, nervous. "No I only can ride around, turn and stop," I told him.

"Well let's get started," he said.

"Okay you're a fast learner," Rob told me.

"Thanks," I sat on the grounder, trying to catch my breath.

"Do you know someone who could help you practices," he asks.

"Yeah I know someone," I told him.

"Okay well see ya next week," he walks out. I went to the living room and pick up the phone to call Taylor.

"Hey," he answers.

"Hi Tay Tay," I greeted him.

"Julia," he asks.

"Yes it me," I smile.

"What do you need," he asks.

"Well I just finish my first practice and well he said I should practice more can you help me," I ask.

"When," he asks.

"I don't know tomorrow whenever good for you," I said.

"Tomorrows good how about 10:00am is that good," he ask.

"Yeah thanks Tay Tay," I cheer.

"You're welcome," he laughs.

"Did I mention you're my best skater buddy," I joke.

"I'm your only skater buddy," he said.

"You just bust my bubble," I told him.

"Whatever I got to go bye," he said.

"See ya," I hang up the phone.

The door bell rang. 'It's probable Randy he said he'd come by after my practice,' I thought. Sure enough I open the door to see Randy standing there. "Hi Randy," I let him in. I shut the door and went to sit on couch. He sat right next to me.

"So how was your first practice," Randy asks.

"Great, Rob says I'm a fast learner," I told him.

"Good so you got another tomorrow," he ask.

"No next week my next lesson but he said I should practice, so Taylor going to help me with that tomorrow," I said.

"What, why Taylor," he ask.

"Well he knows how to skate board and he can help me," I shrug. He groans loudly. "You can come and watch but that means you don't trust me," I narrow my eyes at him.

"I'll come," he said.

"You don't trust me," I snap.

"I do I just don't trust him," he shook his head.

"Whatever," I pout.

"Don't pout," he demands.

"Don't tell me what to do," I pouted even more. He pulls me on his lap and tickling me. "Okay okay stop I'll stop pouting," I yell through laughter. He stops tickling me and pull me closer putting his forehead on mine. I smile and kiss him roughly. He kiss me back, I lick his bottom lip making he pull away. "What's wrong," I ask.

"Nothing it's just we switched roles," he answer.

"What are you talking about," I ran my hand through his hair.

"Well you kissed me roughly and hungrily, I kissed back, and you licked my bottom lip. That's my thing," he explains.

"So I like to be in control sometime," I kiss his neck. I suck and bite him all his neck and collar bone. I pull away, smiling at the hickey I made. I kiss him softly on his lips.

"You gave me a hickey didn't you," he asks.

"Yes," I smirk.

I was outside practicing my kick flip. Taylor and Randy were watching me. I tried to do it and fell on my ass. They laugh at me. "Shut up you assholes," I yell.

"That was funny," Randy said. I sent a glare his way.

"What did I do wrong," I ask Taylor.

"Your foot needs to move more back," he told me.

"Okay," I got up on the board and put my foot more back. "Like this," I ask.

"Yeah," he nods. I tried it again and nail it.

"Finally," Randy snaps.

"Shut up Randall," I sneer. He glares at me for calling him that.

"Good try again," Taylor told me. I did it again and land perfectly.

"Okay now that you got that down, can you Ollie," Taylor asks.

"Yeah Rob showed me," I nod proud.

"Let's see," Randy challenged. I did a sweet Ollie.

"Good," Taylor smile.

"See," I stuck my tongue out at Randy.

"Whatever it not like it hard to do," he rolls his eyes.

"Really I want to see you go it then," I jump off the board and roll it over to him.

"Fine I'll show you," he got on the board and smile. "See so far it easy," he said.

"Try actually moving," I glare.

"Easy," he pushes his one foot making the skateboard move. "See babe I told you it easy," he did a silly pose with too arms out and tiled his head to the side. Which throw him off balance and made he fall to the ground. I laugh so hard I had to hold onto the wall to keep from falling. "It wasn't that funny," he picks himself up.

"Yes it was," I laugh.

"It was pretty funny but I got to go. Bye Randy, Bye Julia," he walk out.

"Bye Tay Tay," I wave. I grab my skateboard and look at Randy smirking.

"Shut up," he snaps.

"I didn't say anything," I giggle.

"But I know you were going to," he hiss.

"What are you a mind reader," I ask.

"Yeah I am, you were thinking I told you so," he said.

"No, I wasn't going to but now that you said it I realize I did tell you, so ha I told you so," I laugh.

"What were you going to say then," he asks.

"I was going to ask what the hell was that pose," I ask.

"I don't know it just came to me," he shrugs.

"You looked silly," I laugh.

"Really," he asks.

"Hey you still got the hickey," I poke it.

"Yeah you out of all people should know hickeys last for a while," he smirks.

"Shut up," I slap him playfully.

"What it true," he chuckled.

"Let's go inside and get something to drink," I lead him into the kitchen. "Want a coke," I ask.

"Sure," he nods. I got the sodas and sat down on the island across from Randy.

"I don't look silly," Randy did the pose again in the mirror. "In fact I look sexy," he check himself out.

"In love much Randy," I ask.

"Yeah with you," he smiles at me.

"You love me," I ask shocked.

"Yeah I love you why so shocked," he sat next to me.

"I don't know you just never said it before," I told him.

"Well I love you Julia," he pull me into a kiss. He pull away, "I just realized something."

"What," I ask.

"You call Taylor Tay Tay," he said.

"Yeah so that my nickname for him," I shrug.

"You don't have a nickname for me," he whines.

"Randall, Randy is your nickname," I told him.

"Yeah but everyone calls me that," he said.

"What do you want me to call you," I ask.

"You could call me R.O, wait that sounds weird R.K.O yeah I like that better," he smile satisfied.

"K, what's your middle name," I ask.

"Yeah Keith," he told me.

"Randall Keith Orton, sexy," I kiss his neck.

"I know," he smirk. "So are you going to call me R.K.O," he asks.

"Do I have to give you a nickname," I ask.

"Yeah you can't give him a nickname and not me," he snaps.

"Lets me think," I thought for a little while. I turn to Randy, "I love you R.K.O."

"I love you too," he smile.


	16. Contest

"Attention, attention I have an announcement" Mr. Johnson yell. Everyone turn to look at him. "There will be a graduate ball on Friday the last day of school," he continues. "These are the dress code for it," he passes out a paper.

"Wait I have to wear a dress," Kim yells. I look at the paper and saw under girls, must wear a dress. "Mr. Johnson I don't do dresses," Kim told him.

"Well you don't have to go," Abby roll her eyes.

"Abby if any ones not going it's you," I snap.

"Why wouldn't I go," she asks.

"No one wants to take you," I laugh.

"Are you trying to say I can't get a date," she asks.

"Like no duh," I mock a dumb blond. She glares at me. "Nothing to say what's new," I roll my eyes.

"So nervous Julia," Randy asks.

"About the skateboard contest nah, I'm been practicing and I got the routine down," I shook my head.

"Then it should be a really awesome show," Randy ask.

"Of course, I mean hello I going to be in it," I smile.

I sat down on my skateboard, feeling like monkey were doing back flips in my stomach.

"Hey you're up next Julia, how you feeling," Randy ask.

"It feels like monkey are going back flips I'm so nervous," I rub my stomach.

"Monkey isn't it butterflies," Randy ask.

"No monkeys," I told him.

"Okay well remember you practiced and you got the routine down," he repeats what I told him this morning.

"I know I just hope I can nail it out there," I bite my lip.

"Don't worry you will," he bent over and gave me a passionate kiss.

"You're on," a worker told me.

"Okay, Thanks," I walk out to the entrance. I heard welcome to the jungle by Gun N' Rose play through the speakers. I took a deep breath, ran out, dropping the skateboard, and jump on it.

"In first place is Julia Baker," the announcer yells. I was shocked; I walk up to the center. They handed me a trophy and a check. I smile, winking at the camera. "Skater better watch out because we got an upcoming Rookie and she's on fire," the announcer shouts. I walk backstage and saw all my friends there. I ran over and jump on Randy. He spins me around before putting me down on the floor. Cindy and Kim tackle me to the ground.

"Julia that was so awesome," Cindy got off of me.

"I know you were all over the place," Kim got off of me too. They both help me up.

"That was a really good kick flip off the railing you did," Taylor said.

"That was my favorite part too," Erick nods.

"Yeah you were good, I'm proud," Rob hugs me.

"Yeah and it all thanks to you," I hug him back.

"Please you were the one out there landing all those tricks," he let me go and ruffle my hair.

"Yeah but if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be able to do any of those tricks," I fix my hair.

"True just remember to thank me when your famous and just won the tournament that made your career," Rod told me.

"I'll remember that," I laugh. 'He so cute, wait no RKO my boyfriend is cute,' I thought scolding myself.

"Julia," my dad hugs me.

"I'm so proud of you let's celebrating at chills and I'll take all your friends," he said. "Rob you want to come," my dad asks.

"Nah I got a date," Rob said.

'Too bad,' I thought.

"Well, let's get going your mom got the car," he said. We walk to the parking lot.

"Daddy can we all fit in the same car," I ask.

"I knew you were going to win so I got the van," my dad said. I smile getting in the van. Randy sat next to me and Taylor sat next to him. Kim, Erick, Cindy, and Conner sat in the back.

"Julia I'm so proud of you if you keep this up you can make this a career out of it your," mom told me.

"Yeah not like tennis," my dad groans.

"You played tennis," Randy asks.

"Yeah but I wasn't good at it," I said.

"Those lessons were a waste of money," my dad shook his head.

"But at least these weren't," my mom smile.

"Look was at chills let go inside," I look out the winder.

"Nine People" dad told the waitress.

"Okay the waits going to be 10 minutes," the waitress told her.

"So why did you quit," Randy ask.

"I was young I lost interest fast like most kids," I shrug.

"Yeah I know same with me and hockey," Randy said.

"You played hockey," I ask.

"I'm not good on ice," Randy laugh.

"Yeah I know I mean you're not the great on landed," I tease.

"I'm not the one who fell down the stairs," he told me. I glare at him.

"Your table ready," the waitress said. She leads us to the table. On one side was Randy, me, Kim, Erick, and Taylor. On the other side were my mom, dad, Cindy, and Conner. We all order our food.

"So Randy your Julia's boyfriend," mom asks.

"Yeah," Randy nods.

"Don't ruin a good day," I narrow my eyes at her.

"We're not doing that Julia, we just want to get to know the boy," my dad smile.

"Well what do you want to know," I ask.

"Well what is your last name," mom asks.

"Orton," I told her.

"Julia we're talking to him," my dad scolds me.

"My last names Orton," Randy told them.

"That name sound familiar who your father," my mom ask.

"Bob Orton," Randy answers.

"Julia don't you watch a show that has a Bob Orton," my dad ask.

"Yeah," I nod.

"Yeah that my dad he's a wrestler for a company called WWF," he said.

"So what do you like to do," my mom asks.

"Wrestling like my dad," Randy answers.

"Chip off the old block," my dad nods. The waitress brought our food. My parent kept asking him question. After dinner we drop everyone off at their house. We were making our last drop off, which was Randy.

"Bye R.K.O.," I gave him a peck on the lips.

"Bye Julia," he got out of the car. I watch him go inside his house before we drove off.

"I like him," my mom smile.

"I don't," my dad shook his head.

"What," my mom and I yell.

"His cocky, loud, and always has something to say," my dad explains.

"You just described you daughter," my mom laughs.

"Hey," I yell.

"True," my dad nods.

"Hey," I yell again.

"So there perfect for each other," my mom said.

"For now until there strong personality gets in the way and they can't stand each other," my dad said.

"What," I yell.

"True," mom nods.

"Do you realize I'm in this car hearing everything you guys are saying," I yell.

"Oh hi honey," my dad smile.


	17. Who Asks Who

I woke up in the morning to the sound of my alarm going off. I slam my hand down to make the noise stop and went in the bathroom to my normal morning routine. I pull on black tank top with a cropped boyfriend sweater with the word smile across from it, over it. I slip on a pair of jeans and black vans. I put on an eagle necklace and brush my hair before putting a butterfly clip in it.

I walk to school thinking over what my dad said. 'Our personalities won't destroy us, right,' I worried. I walk over to Kim and Cindy.

"Hey Julia, did Randy ask you to the ball," Cindy ask.

"Does he have to ask me I mean he is my boyfriend," I ask.

"Erick and Conner ask us," Cindy said.

"Just because he's your boyfriend doesn't mean you guys going to the ball," Kim told me.

"Maybe I'll ask him," I shrug.

"You're going to ask him," Cindy asks.

"Yeah why not it not the 70s," I roll my eyes. The bell rang.

"To homeroom," Cindy point to her homeroom.

"Loser," I shook my head as she skips to homeroom. Kim and I walk to homeroom.

"When are you going to ask him," Kim asks.

"I don't know probable when we hanging out after school today," I said. I walk into homeroom and sat next to Randy.

Randy's POV

I got to school and saw Julia talking to Cindy and Kim. I started walking towards her when someone pulls me away.

"Did you ask Julia to the dance," Conner asks.

"No, I'm her boyfriend I don't have to," I shook my head.

"Just because your together don't mean you're going to the dance," Erick explains.

"Plus girl like to be asked it's weird but they do," Conner said.

"Did you ask Cindy and Kim," I ask. They both nod their heads.

"So when you going to ask her," Conner ask.

"Probable after school when were hanging out," I said as the bell rang.

"Bye guys," I walk into homeroom. I sat next to Brystin. A few second later Julia came in and sat next to me.

Julia's POV

"I have to tell you guys something," Cindy told Kim and I in history.

"What you got the answer to number three," I ask.

"No I'm moving," Cindy said. I felt my heart drop, I was going to lose one of my best friends.

"Where," Kim asks.

"To Utah" Cindy said.

"Does Conner know," I ask.

"No I'm going to tell him after school," she looks down at the table.

"Good luck," Kim smile weakly.

"Thanks, I'm having a fair well party at my house. Are you guys going to come," Cindy ask.

"Of course," we nod our heads.

"I was just asking," Cindy giggle.

"When is it," I ask.

"The day after school ends," Cindy said.

"Time," Kim ask.

"6:00 pm," Cindy answer.

"Can you guys invite Randy and Erick for me," Cindy asks.

"I'll invent Randy," I said.

"No duh and I'll invent Erick," Kim smirk at me.

"No duh," I mock her. She glares.

"I'll miss you guy," Cindy said sounding like she was going to cry.

"AAWWW, we'll miss you too," I hug her.

"Group hug," Kim joins the hug.

"Stop playing around you three," Mrs. Goodman yells.

"What a witch ruining a moment like that," I glare at her back.

I walk hand in hand with Randy to the park. I saw a spot under a shady tree and pull Randy towards it.

"Where you going," he ask.

"There," I point to the spot. He nods his head letting me pull him the rest of the way. Randy sat down and lean against the tree.

"Hey I wanted to sit there," I pout.

"To bad," Randy smirk.

"Fine," I sat down next to him.

"Come over here," he pats the spot in between his legs.

"No I'm fine here," I look at him innocently through my eyelashes.

"I said come here," Randy pull me so I was in-between his legs.

"You're very forceful," I told him.

"Your hard head," he wraps his arm around my waist.

"I'm not hard head," I lean my head against his chest.

"Yes you are," he said.

"Guess what," you ask him, changing the subject.

"What," he asks.

"You have to guess silly," I smile.

"You're going to give me head," he asks.

"EEEWWW no you pervert," I punch his leg.

"Then what," he ask.

"Cindy moving to Utah," I bite my lip.

"AAAWWWW Baby," Randy kisses the top of my head.

"She is having a fair well party at 6:00 pm the day after school ends. She asked me to invite you," I told him.

"I'll come," he nods.

"Of course you will because if you don't then I'll just have to find another date," I tease.

"I have something I got to ask you," Randy said.

"I want ask you something too," I told him.

"What is it," he asks.

"You go first," I said.

"No, you go first," he told me.

"How about we go at the same time," I suggest.

"That sound good," he said.

"Okay 1, 2, 3," I count.

"Do you want go to the 8th grade gradation ball with me," Randy and I ask at the same time.

"You're asking me to the ball," he asks.

"Yeah," I nod.

"Why I'm supposes to ask," he ask.

"It not the 70s," I snap.

"True but I thought girl like to be asked," he ask.

"Please I didn't even know you had to ask me. I thought since you were my boyfriend, you didn't have to ask," I told him.

"So did I," he said.

"Then why did you ask," I ask.

"Conner and Erick, if you thought it was implied then why you ask," he ask.

"Kim and Cindy," I told him.

"Let's not listen to our friend and just do what we do," Randy said.

"Sound good to me," I turn my head to kiss his cheek. He kisses my lips. I turn my body so it was facing him without breaking the kiss.

Cindy's POV

Conner and I were at my house, sitting on the couch, watching MTV. 'I got to tell him it's now or never,' I thought grabbing the remote and turning off the TV.

"Hey why did you do that for," Conner snaps.

"I have to tell you something," I told him.

"What is it," he asks concerned.

"I'm moving to Utah," I told him. He grabs my face and gave me a passionate kiss. I pull away. "I'm having a fair well party on Friday at 6:00 pm, your coming right," I ask.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," he told me.

"I'm going to miss you for much Conner," I felt so bad. He smile and gave me another passionate kiss.


	18. Shopping

I was at the mall shopping for my dress for the graduation ball with Cindy and Kim. "So Cindy how things going with Conner," I ask.

"We decided that a long distance relationship wouldn't work but we are going to stay together until I have to go," she said. We nod our heads not sure what to say. "What did the guys say about coming to my party," Cindy asks.

"Erick said yes," Kim said.

"Same with Randy," I told her.

"Cindy looks at the dress trying it on," Kim held up a long red dress.

"I don't know," Cindy said.

"Cindy try on it would look great on you," I push her in the dressing room. Kim hand her the dress. I close the door.

"I guess I'll try it on," Cindy yells.

"Yeah you do that," Kim said. Cindy came out of the dressing room.

"You look beautiful," I said.

"So I should get it," Cindy asks.

"Of course," Kim said. She change back and bought it.

"This dress would make Erick jaw drop and tongue roll out," I held up a strapless blue gown.

"Not really my style," Kim shook her head.

"I don't care, don't make us push you in the dressing room," I told her.

"Fine," she took the dress out of my hands, marching into the dressing room. She came out a few moments later.

"Kim you look so pretty," Cindy said.

"Its okay," she looks in the mirror.

"Please you look great you're getting it," I order.

"Okay," she let out a big sigh. She change out of it and bought it.

"This is on you Julia, would look awesome," Cindy held up a short purple lace bubble dress.

"Try it on," Kim said.

"Sure because unlike you two I won't argue," I grab the dress and went into the changing room. I look in the mirror, feeling very pretty. "So what you think," I show Kim and Cindy.

"You look beautiful," Kim smile.

"Get it, get it," Cindy cheer.

"Sure," I change out of it and bought it.

"Let's eat lunch," Cindy said.

"To the food court," I mock Cindy pointing in the direction of the food court.

"Did I look that stupid," Cindy asks.

"Yes," Kim answers.

"Oh well it was fun," Cindy said. Cindy and I skip to the food court with Kim behind us laughing. I got orange chicken and noodles from panda express. While Kim got something from a sushi place and Cindy got a pizza. Someone cover my eyes.

"Brad," I ask.

"No," a deep sexy voice said.

"God it's that weird stalker again," I sigh.

"Yeah, it the weird stalker," Kim giggle.

"Be quiet Kim," Randy snap.

"Randy calm down," I laugh.

"So you have a weird stalker," he sat down next to me.

"I don't but seeing that you're here at the mall the same time as me when I didn't even tell you, making me think I have one now," I tease.

"I called and your mom told me where you were," he said. I nod my head. "Erick and Conner are getting something at subways" Randy told Kim and Cindy.

"Let's go get them," Kim said. She and Cindy ran off.

"You always are chasing my friends away," I smile.

"Can't help it, I don't like to share you," he kiss me. I kiss him back. He pulls away and stole one of my orange chickens.

"That's low distracting me to take my food," I glare.

"Did you get your dress," he asks.

"Yeah right here," I held up the bag.

"Let's see," he reaches for the bag.

"No," I slap his hand away, putting the bag behind my back. "You can't see it until the ball," I said.

"Fine," he kisses me as he tried to reach over for the bag.

"I will not fall for that again," I put the bag out of his reach.

"Fine," he pouts.

"You already said that I don't trust you," I narrow my eyes at him.

"I'm you boyfriend you don't trust me," he pretends to be offended.

"No," I shook my head. Cindy, Conner, Kim, and Erick came back.

"I was thinking that we could split up since we all have our dress," Kim said. Cindy nod eagerly.

"Sure," I nod. "Let's go I'm finished," I told Randy. I throw away my plate and walk out of the food court with Randy following me.

"If you show me your dress, I'll show you my tux," Randy said.

"My sexy dress for your plain old tux, that me think no," I laugh.

"Who said it's plain maybe it has pock-a-dots," he asks.

"You wouldn't," I look at him.

"You don't know," he smirk.

"Whatever I don't care," I shrug.

"Sure you don't," he said sarcastically.

"I don't because you wouldn't dare to go out looking like that," I said.

"Whatever you want to think sweetheart," he glare, knowing he lost.

"Let's go see a movie," I said.

"Okay what you want to see," he asks.

"Leprechaun," I told him.

"A scary movie," he asks.

"Yeah but if it gets too scary, just grab my hand I'll protect you," I tease.

Cindy's POV

"I'm going to miss you," Conner said.

"Conner let's not spend all our time talking about that, let's have fun," I said.

"What do you want to do," he asks.

"The arcade," I drag him there.

"Pac-man," I ran over. "Let's play," I order.

"Okay but I'm not that good," Conner said. We play a few rounds and he beat me every time.

"You liar, your bad ass at this game," I glare.

"I got one at home," he said.

"You liar," I hit him playfully.

"What can I say I'm a hustler," he said.

"Whatever wangster," I giggle.

"Another round," he asks.

"Hell yeah and get ready to get your ass whip," I said.

Kim's POV

I walk with Erick hand in hand. "What should we do," I ask.

"I know lets go to the DJ store," he said.

"No only you will have fun there," I pout.

"Where do you want to go then," he asks.

"Go to that place where you can make your own perfume," I said.

"What," he asks.

"They have guy's cologne to come on," I drag him to the store. My smell was cinnamon and flowers. His cologne smells like axe with a hint of vanilla.

"You smell so good," I smell him.

"You too," he sniff my hair.

"I just want to be wrapped up in you," I said.

"Then come here," he hug me. I took a big sniff and kiss his neck. He kisses my forehead in return.


	19. Graduation Ball

I was in English class sitting between Cindy and Kim. "The bell is going to ring in a minute," Mrs. Blossom said. I put my thing into my backpack.

"The bell rings in a minute then school out for summer and I won't have to come back until later," I sang over and over, after a while Kim and Cindy join in. We kept on going even if everyone telling us to shut up until the bell rang. "School out," I jump out of my seat and ran out of the class room with Kim and Cindy right behind me.

"To Julia's house," Cindy yell, pointing in the opposite direction.

"Sweetie my house is in that direction," I pointed her in the right direction.

"Well then to Julia's house," Cindy yell again pointing in right direction. We walk to my house.

"Our dresses are at your house right," Kim ask.

"Yeah I put them in the closet," I said.

"I know but I just want to check," she said.

"And I'm the weird one," Cindy smirk.

"You are," I unlock the door and enter the house. "I'm home," I yell, walking in.

"Hello Julia, Cindy, Kim," one of the maids greets us.

"Hi," I went up to my room. I pull our dresses and hand them theirs. I put on my purple bubble dress that was cover in lace and had a purple ribbon around my waist. I curl my hair and paint my nails purple. I pull on a rhinestone cuff bracelet, long black necklace, and a black diamond ring. I zip up my black ankle boots. I grab my purse and throw my walk man, small mirror, and extra make up in it. I gave myself a look over in the mirror, satisfied with what I saw.

There was a knock on my door. I open it and saw one of the maids. "Julia the boys are here," she said.

"Thank you," I smile. "Come on the boys are here," I told them. We walk downstairs. I saw Erick, Conner, and Randy wearing the usually black and white tux. I walk up to Randy, smirking.

"I knew it was plain," I told him.

"So I don't look good," he did a fake pout.

"You look sexy but it still plain," I gave him a peck on the lips.

"Well I like your dress and your legs look amazing," he looks at my legs.

"What behind your back," I notice one of his hands was behind his back.

"Close your eyes," he orders.

"Why, what's behind your back," I ask.

"Just close your eyes," he said.

"Is it a gun," I ask.

"NO," he looks at me like I was crazy.

"Fine," I close my eyes.

"Okay open them" Randy said. I open my eyes and saw a pretty corsage. "Can I put it on you," he asks.

"Yeah, yeah put in on," I smile. He pin it on my dress.

"To the car," Kim points at the door.

"Come on," Randy grabs my hand. I walk outside and saw a limo.

"Limo," I ask.

"Yeah this is a night to remember," he smiles at me.

"It not prom it's a gradation ball of the 8th grade," I laugh.

"Don't ruin the romantic gesture," he opens the door to the limo.

"Thanks," I slide in. Randy sat next to me, the rest slide in after us. The limo took off. Randy kisses me. We make out all the way to the hotel. I pull away when I felt the limo stop. I look out the window to see the hotel. I went out and enter the hotel. I saw a door with a sign that said Dallas middle school 8th grade gradation ball. There was a line to get in. Randy leads me to the end of the line. I grab my small mirror and fix my lip gloss. I put it back in my bag, when we got to the door, Mr. Johnson standing there.

"Ms. Kleat, good to see you in a dress," he look at Kim. She glares at him. He let us in.

"Thanks," I walk over to a table and sat down.

"Look who came," Kristen walk over to our table.

"Nice to see you whore bag what no date I'm so surprise," I said sarcastically.

"For your information I'm here with Adam," she gave Randy a look over.

'Look all you want but touch him and we have a problem,' I thought. "Well man whore, whore bag it goes together," I glare. She scowls before walking away.

"Bitch 24/7," Kim smile at me.

"Can't help it, it natural," I laugh.

"Let's dance," Randy pull me up.

"You're supposed to ask," I walk to the dance floor.

"Would you like to dance," he asks.

"To late," I tease. The song, boom, shake the room by DJ Jazzy Jeff and The Fresh Prince came on. "I love this song," I let my back face him and grind on him.

"I can see that," he grabs my hips. When boom, shake the room finished, save the best for last by Vanessa Williams started. Randy turns me around, wraps his arms around my waist, and pulls me close to him. I wrap my arms around his neck.

"If I step on your feet you can't get mad," I told him.

"Then the same goes for you," he said. I laugh and laid my head on his shoulder. "I just want you to know something," he whispers. I left my head up, showing he had my attention. "No matter what happens I love you and care about you deeply," he said with passion in his voice.

The look of love and sorrow in his eyes sent a shiver down my shine. "Why would you say that," I ask.

"Just want you to know," he said.

"In the movies when people say that, they're going to have to do something that going to really hurt the other person," I said worried.

"This isn't a movie," he laugh but I could see the fear and nerves in his eyes. I push it in the back of my brain, not wanting to get in a fight for the night being. The song ended and the Vice Principal, Mrs. Wilkin went on the stage with a microphone in her hand.

"Dinner is going to be served soon, so dancers please take your seat." Mrs. Wilkin said. We all sat down at the table. "I just want you to know that I'm so proud of you guys," Mrs. Wilkin said as the waiter put the food in front of us. "I'm so happy that your all moving up and that most of you will be going to Dallas high school," she said before walking off the stage.

"We are all going to go to Dallas high school except Cindy right," Conner ask.

"Hell Yeah," I nod.

"Yeah," Kim said.

"Yes," Erick said. We look at Randy who was just sitting there quietly.

"Yeah defiantly Dallas all the way," he cheers nervously. I narrow my eyes at him, he smile weakly at me.

'Something up and I will find out not tonight but I will find out,' I thought, eating my food.


	20. Goodbye Cindy

Kim, Cindy, and I were setting up for the party. "Okay everything set up come on, we got to go get ready for the party," Cindy lead us to her room. I pull on a tan off the shoulder wide sleeve top with denim jeans. I put on tan wedges before putting my hair in a high ponytail.

When I finish getting ready, I turn my head and saw my friends were waiting for me. "Finally Julia you take forever," Kim whines.

"Whatever," I roll my eyes.

We walk downstairs and went into our positions. I greet them at the door. Kim made sure that the drink and food went okay. Cindy just had to enjoy the party.

I was standing by the door waiting for someone to ring the door bell. Randy was standing behind me with his arms wrap around my waist, kissing my neck. "Stop RKO I need to pay attention to the door," I scold him.

"It's unlocked they can let themselves in," he turn me around.

"Cindy will throw a fit if she finds I'm not doing my job," I tried to turn back around but Randy held me in place.

"She won't mind," he kiss my lips softly.

"When I get in trouble I'm blaming you," I pull away.

"It okay Julia go, have fun," Cindy laugh.

"You sure," I ask.

"Yeah anyone who comes after two hours don't deserve to be greeted," Cindy said. "And it looks like Randy wants time with you," she wink and walk off.

"See no problem, come on," Randy leads me to the living room.

"Let's dance," Randy drag me to the dance floor.

"RKO haven't we talked about asking," I said.

"What the different either way we dance," he pulls me close.

"Ordering annoying, asking is romantic," I explain.

"Julia would you like to dance," he sighs.

"Yes of course," I smile. The song, save the best for last by Vanessa Williams, filled the room.

"Our song," he whispers in my ear.

"I guess you can say that," I smile.

"Isn't this world a crazy place? Just when I thought our chance had passed. You go and save the best for last," he sang off tone in my ear.

"You should go professional," I laugh.

"Julia I love you," he kiss me.

"I love you too," I felt warm and fuzzy inside.

"Julia come on, we going to say a few words and bring the cake out," Kim pull me away from Randy to the top of the stairs so everyone could see us. I grab my microphone and Kim grab hers.

"Can we get everyone attention," I said into the microphone. Erick cut the music and everyone turn their heads towards us.

"Can we get Cindy up here first," Kim asks. I could see Cindy was trying to make her way through the crowd but was having a hard time.

"Can we let the hostess through damn people move out the way," I snap. Cindy made her way up to where Kim and I were.

"What are you two doing," Cindy asks.

"SHHH we got this," Kim said.

"Well we all know why we are here because Cindy going to have to leave us," I said in a sad voice.

Everyone cried, "BOO!"

"Yeah we feel the same way," Kim laugh.

"I think we can say on behalf of everyone in this room, I'm going to miss you like crazy," I hug Cindy.

"But I'll keep in touch, I swear," Cindy pull away.

"We know you will," Kim hugs her.

"But it won't be the same not having you here every day, so in saying that bring out the cake," I yell as Randy and Conner roll out the cake. Everyone started crowding around it. "Come on people like a birthday party Cindy gets the first piece," Kim push people out of the way.

"You guys are great," Cindy hugs Kim and I.

"And here your cake," Kim hand her a piece of cake.

"Julia can we go outside and talk," Randy grab my hand.

"Sure lets go," I lead him out to the porch.

"I have to tell you something," he grabs my hand and look into my eyes.

"What is it," I ask in shaken voice.

"I'm moving to St. Louis," he said.

"You're moving," I felt tears building up.

"Their high school wrestling team the best in the country," he explains.

"When are you moving," I ask.

"Tomorrow early in the morning," he said.

"What how long did you know," I ask shocked.

"Since the day before your birthday party," he looks down at his feet.

"The day we got back together," I ask. He nods, keeping his head down. I felt angry fill me.

"I can't believe you Orton, what you get back together with me so you could break my heart all over again," I scream.

"No of course not," he shook his head.

"Then why didn't you tell me sooner," I ask.

"I was going to tell you the day at the park but when you told me Cindy's moving and you looked so sad I didn't want put you into more depression by saying I was going to leave," he grab on tight to one of my hands.

"How do you think I feel right now," I ask.

"This is just as hard for me as it is for you," he yells.

"No you know all long I just found out," I scream. "At least this explains the reason you were acting strange at the ball," I sigh. "Wait why did you get back together with me if you knew you only breaks my heart again," I rip my hand out of his.

"Because I couldn't leave with you mad at me. I want my last days to be with you," he explain.

"Then you should have just made friends with me at least then I wouldn't feel so betrayed," I cry.

"Friends wouldn't have been enough for me. Please don't hate me, I don't want to leave with you hating me," he begs.

"Well you can't always get what you want," I storm off the porch and down the driveway.

"Wait," Randy ran after me, grabbing my arm.

"Don't touch me," I pull my arm out of his grip. "I don't want talk to you or even see you again and with you moving tomorrow morning it looks like I get what I want," I ran until I was around the corner. I look behind me and Randy was nowhere to be seen. I walk letting the cold air hit me as tears rolled down my cheeks. I felt numb on the rest of the walk home. I walk into my house, hearing the phone ring. I walk over and pick it up.

"Hello," I sniff

"Where are you Julia, we are worried sick. Someone said you went outside Randy with but his not here neither," Kim ask.

"Kim calm down," I sob.

"Are you crying? You sound like your crying," she asks.

"Kim stop I don't want talk about it right now tell Cindy I'm sorry for leaving so early and we'll talk tomorrow," I hang the phone. I walk to my room and throw myself on the bed. I close my eyes falling in a deep sleep.


End file.
